


A Thousand Years // Edward Cullen

by Jadecross4ever



Category: Twilight (Movies), edward cullen - Fandom
Genre: Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, F/M, Parent Edward Cullen, Protective Edward Cullen, Sad Edward Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadecross4ever/pseuds/Jadecross4ever
Summary: Kamber Vicasi is nothing like what Edward expected when he heard that a new family had moved to Forks. She has the eyes and personality of a human.... but she is a little too perfect to be human. So perfect that Edward finds his thoughts full of her, he dreams of her and before he knows it, he loses his heart to her.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Unknown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Edward Cullen and Original Character





	1. 1

Turn it up!" Alice chirped from the back seat.  
Emmett grumbled and turned the music up higher. He then turned his attention back to driving the jeep, trying to not run into any other cars that were pulling into the high school.  
Alice began to bounce to the music, earning a grin from Jasper and a roll of the eyes from Rosalie. Just when the lyrics began to come in, Alice stopped and noticed that something seemed off. She noticed Edward sitting on the other side of Jasper, his face resting against his hand, his elbow resting on the sill of the window. He was staring out the window with his piercing golden eyes, a faraway look in his eyes.  
'Edward?' she asked through her thoughts. 'you okay?'  
Edward shook his head just enough for Alice to notice.  
'Something on your mind?' she thought  
Again another nod.  
Alice pursed her lips in thought. How could she get a decent answer without him speaking?  
'Something about school worrying you?'  
This time Edward shrugged and Alice smiled. Of course, Emmett noticed when he looked in the rear view mirror and he rolled his eyes.  
"If you two want to talk, you can do it aloud so we can all talk," he remarked.  
Alice groaned and all eyes turned to her and then to Edward.   
"Let me guess, something's on your mind," Rosalie remarked sarcastically.  
Alice shot her a warning look before turning to her adopted brother, "Really Edward, what's wrong?"  
Edward shrugged, "You guys are never nervous or anxious when starting back up in school...Because when you go in you already have someone at your side.... someone you know..."  
"You know us," Alice pointed out but Edward shut up. His face darkened but only Emmett knew why.  
"Hey Edward, sorry.... we didn't think of that," he whispered.  
"Think of what?" Jasper whispered to Alice who seemed just as confused.  
Rosalie seemed to catch on too and her face at once showed compassion, "Look Edward....I know you still haven't found your soulmate but maybe this year you'll be lucky. Maybe you'll finally meet her."  
"After over a hundred years of searching?" Edward asked, losing his patience. "What would make this year different?"  
Emmett sighed as he pulled into the parking lot. They knew that the conversation was done, even though it seemed to have ended in a stalemate.   
Alice and Jasper climbed out one side door while Rose and Edward climbed out the other. Emmett of course climbed through the open roof of the jeep and jumped down, trying to not show off his vampire abilities to the world of humans.  
Jasper grabbed their backpacks from the back of the jeep and tossed each to their respective owners. He had just tossed Rose her's when his eyes caught sight of something.  
"Hey guys, does that car look familiar?" he inquired.  
All eyes turned as a large family fifteen passenger van pulled into the parking lot. It was a dark blue family van with black tinted windows and large jeep size wheels. They couldn't make out anyone inside, not even the driver but they could faintly make out the shapes of people inside the van.   
Suddenly, a small face squashed it's nose against the window and they could faintly make out a head full of bright red curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Jasper and Emmett both had a right mind to point out that the little girl who had pressed her nose to the window was incredibly attractive for a human when Rose beat her to it.  
"I didn't think humans could be so beautiful," she whispered.  
Edward and Alice shared knowing looks. The only time Rose complimented someone on their looks was if she was really close to them like family or if it was a child. However, they all had to admit that the red haired little girl was incredibly beautiful.  
Even through the dark window of the van they could tell that her pale skin reflected the sun perfectly, her blue eyes were brighter than the sky and her perfectly shaped mouth was a deep ruby pink and her face perfectly shaped.  
Suddenly, the car pulled up into an empty parking space and the five Cullens held their breath. They were glad that there were people walking from the parking lot to the school so that no one noticed them staring at the van.  
The first door to open was the driver's and out stepped a tall man with jet black hair. There were few people who came within the same height as Emmett, Jasper and Edward who were the tallest of the Cullens but this man was without a doubt, at least as tall as Emmett who stood at least 6'5''.  
He had the bluest eyes that the Cullens had ever seen but there was something about them that seemed otherworldly. While the little girl in the van had perfectly bright blue eyes, his almost seemed halfway between natural blue and unnatural blue. For a split second his eyes passed towards the Cullens and they were sure that they saw his eyes glimmer.... like stars.   
His features were finely chiseled even under the neatly trimmed jet black beard that he had. His nose was straight and slightly long but it suited him. His face was slightly long with a sharp jaw, firm chin and stern brown. His height came mostly from his legs which were long for a human but not too long that he looked unbalanced.   
His hands were firm and strong but what really caught the Cullens was his pale, untouched skin. While there were a few humans in the world who had perfectly features and practically untouched, perfect skin, none of them had the absolutely perfect proportions, features and fairness of vampires.... but this man did....  
Jasper seemed to tense as the man walked around the front of the van to the side door. None of his siblings knew why except Edward who read his thoughts. Jasper had noted the outfit that the man was wearing which gave a sense of determination.... but also mystery. Edward found nothing suspicious about the man's outfit: dark blue jeans, black shoes, black t-shirt underneath a leather jacket.... however Edward knew that Jasper was experienced with all kinds of people.  
He couldn't tell what really ticked Jasper off about the outfit but made a mental note to ask Jasper about it later. He turned his attention back to the man who had unlocked the van and had opened the large sliding door.  
Every single one of the Cullens jolted either obscurely or inwardly at the sight that poured out of the van. The van was packed to the brim with kids and there was no doubting that they were related. Almost every single one of the kids had bright fire red hair except for three of the boys and one of the girl who had dark brown hair.   
There was also no doubting that the man was their father for many of them shared his perfect, not to mention that every single one of them had perfect features, pale skin and piercing eyes. Most of them had his perfect blue eyes and while they were a natural bright sky blue... there was still something about them that seemed too perfect.   
The first child to leap out of the car was the small girl who had pressed her nose to the window and Edward heard Rose suck in a breath. Now they could get a good look at the little girl who couldn't have been more than seven....and now in the light, it was evident that this girl was beyond beautiful.   
The girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck with a bright smile, earning a chuckle from her father which surprised the Cullens. When they had first laid eyes on the man, their first impression was that he was a cold, hard man.... but that laugh was so bright and light hearted that all their first impressions disappeared... at least mostly.  
"Why can't I go to high school daddy?" the girl inquired, putting on a pouty lip.  
The man chuckled and kissed his daughter's cheek, "You're not old enough Nevaeh. In a few years. Dale, help your sisters get their backpacks from the back."  
The boy, Dale, jumped out of the car and rushed to the back of the van to pull out his older siblings' backpacks. The boy looked to be about ten with the brightest red hair that the Cullens had ever seen which covered most of his forehead and his eyebrows. His eyes were bright blue and while his features still looked human, it was like every single one of the children was perfect.  
Edward caught a sense of Rose's thoughts and looked at his adopted sister to see her squinting at the car. He read her thoughts and smirked, realizing that she was looking for the mother.  
"Considering how otherworldly the kids look Rose," Edward remarked in a low voice, "I'm sure the mother is the same."  
Rose rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.  
Just then, Jasper elbowed Edward and he turned his attention back to the van. Right then and there, Edward felt his whole world freeze. Seven of the children had filed out of the van. They were all teenagers, the oldest probably about Emmett's age and the youngest about thirteen if that.   
The two oldest boys had dark brown hair and held striking resemblance to their father. the three youngest were girls and all looked like they could be triplets but they weren't. The twelve year old had straight red hair pulled up in a loose bun. The thirteen year old had wavy auburn hair and a rare eye color that they had never seen. it looked like she had shades of blue, amber and green all mixed together. The fourteen year old girl had golden wavy hair and truly was a beauty.  
Above the three girls was a boy with bright blond hair, arching eyebrows like his father and firm lips and pointy nose. The only thing he didn't inherit from his father was the blond hair.   
However, Edward hadn't taken any notice of them (Rose had of course). His eyes had fallen on one person and one person alone....the eldest girl. She was no doubt at least seventeen with long red hair that billowed about her pale shoulders and almost to her waist. Her eyes were so pale that for a moment, Edward thought they were pale blue or grey.... until he realized that both her eyes were different colors. While her right eye was a pale green, her left was a pale amber color.   
Edward felt his eyes widen slightly and his mouth part as he took in every feature of the girl. Her pale skin was pale like her father's but still had a tint of color to it just like her siblings, making her seem human... but not quite human. Her eyebrows were thin but full of expression like her father. Her nose wasn't long and straight like her father's but petite and small but perfect. Her chin was slightly pointed and upturned just slightly with a dented upper lip. Her lips were perfectly shaped and not too full nor to thin nor were they too red or too pale.... but a perfect rosy, warm color.  
As Edward took in the rest of her features, he felt his head spinning and his legs began to feel weak. She was of slender build and wasn't tall nor short but about Alice's age, probably exactly the same height. Her slender, long legs (which she got from her father) were garbed in slender black jeans and a pair of high brown leather boots with a slight heel. She wore a white tank top that brought out her perfect curves, slender waist and perfect sized upper body while over that she wore a matching leather jacket similar to her father's but hers was decorated on the sleeves with embroidered roses.  
"Holy," Emmett whispered. "SHe's something."  
Rose was too busy staring as well to box Emmett but even if she did, everyone knew that Emmett only had eyes for Rose but there was something about that girl that refused to let any of the Cullens look away.  
They watched as the father reached over and hugged each of his children, shaking his sons' hands and kissing his daughters on the head before they headed off across the parking lot towards the school.  
The father hustled the rest of the kids back into the van, closed the door and drove off. The CUllens had been so busy watching the teens that they didn't notice the van drive past them until Edward turned and his eyes caught sight of the man. He was looking in his direction.  
The first thing that popped into Edward's mind was to read the man's mind....but he couldn't...the man's mind was blank.... it was like something was holding Edward back from reading his mind. he tried reading the minds of all the kids in the van....but all he got was a soft singing voice and the sound of whistling trees.....why couldn't he read their minds?  
His eyes played on the man who was looking at him through the window. He was frustrated that he didn't know what the man was thinking when a smile appeared on the man's face and he turned, driving off. Edward felt annoyed. After not being able to read the man's mind, he didn't know if that smile was nice, mean, knowing or curious.... and it annoyed him.  
"Edward!" Alice shouted just as Emmett clopped him on the head.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"You zoned you," Jasper remarked, "We were calling you and screaming our thoughts at you. What's up?  
Edward shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't, "Nothing.... it's nothing...."

The Cullen family split up to go to their separate classes. This ended in Emmett and Alice going to one classroom while Jasper, Edward and Rose headed to Chemistry. Edward had taken Biology the year before so to make sure no one was suspicious, he had taken Chemistry.  
Rose and Jasper entered the room ahead of him but Edward froze the moment he closed the door behind him. The room was swimming with a scent that completely blew Edward away. It wasn't the smell of blood that usually met his nose. That scent was still there but it was drowned out by a soft, forest scent. It was soft and gentle like flowers and the breeze, not hard and firm like cedar wood and smoke.   
Edward tried to not make it look like he was sniffing the air but he couldn't help it. He glanced at Jasper and Rose to see that they had also smelt it for their minds were swimming with it. Rose, however, having the strongest smelling of them all was the first to notice where the scent was coming from.   
Edward moved his eyes to the front of the room where two unmistakably familiar teens were seated. It was the younger of the two boys and the eldest girl. The boy was smiling, whispering something to his sister who was beaming at what he said and trying to stifle a laugh.   
Not realizing that he had been standing in the doorway for some time, Edward made his way over and sat down across the aisle from the two, a row back so he could watch the back of their heads without anyone noticing.  
As he sat down, he tried to figure out what they were thinking but it was like there was a sound machine in their heads. He settled on the boy but all he heard was a soft purring, guttural purring sound like that of a large mammal... but the girl....all he could read was what sounded like a gentle wind chime somewhere in the distance.... the sound of trees waving in the wind...birds singing....squirrels chattering....why couldn't he read her thoughts?  
"Hello Edward," a sickening voice said from his left.  
Edward barely had to turn to know that the voice belonged to none other than Bella Swan. There was a time not long ago when Edward had found her attractive and her blood scent had almost intoxicated him. However, after getting to know her a bit and dating her for awhile, he soon discovered that Bella was nowhere near the person he needed in his life.  
Edward had sensed almost every boy in Forks' obsession with Bella but after Bella discovered his secret, met his family and they managed to protect her from James. However, after a while, Edward started to realize that there was something about Bella that just screamed at him to stop. There had been a time where he had admitted to loving Bella but then when Bella began asking weird questions about his virginity, dating past and so on, he started to realize that Bella didnt love him for who he was... but what he was. He was a man, attractive and intoxicating and she wanted him... and that was something Edward didnt want. if he ever found someone to love, he wanted her to love him back.... not covet him.  
"Hey," he remarked, turning his eyes back on the new kids.  
Bella sat down next to him and after drawing out her school books, she pressed her thigh against his jeans in the hopes of getting his attention. Edward just scooted further away which earned a glare from the girl next to him.  
When he had broken up with Bella, she had at first thought he was joking but after all the Cullens began to help Edward avoid Bella at school, she got the hint and began to hate all the Cullens after that, especially Alice who would give Edward a heads up whenever Bella would try to confront him.   
Rose of course was the happiest when Edward broke up with Bella because she had hated Bella from the start.   
Bella seemed to sense that Edward's attention wasn't on her at all and made it her mission to find out what his mind was on. it wasn't long before she realized that Edward was watching the two new students for whenever the girl got up from her desk to walk over and talk to her eldest brother who sat on the other side of the room, Edward's golden eyes followed her.  
"WHat's got your pants in a twist?" Bella asked, placing her hand on his knee under the desk, "New kids annoying you?"  
Edward shook his head and roughly pushed Bella's hand off his knee, "They intrigue me is all."  
Bella rolled her eyes. When the new kids had pulled into the school, just like every other girl, she had drooled over the two eldest boys who of course were the cutest things ever. Bella even admitted to Jessica that both came within matching Edward for looks.  
Even though this wasn't fair to her ex boyfriend, Edward could care less about who Bella was interested in now. Even hearing all the male thoughts (minus Emmett's) in the classroom raving about Bella didnt affect him in the slightest. On the contrary, he was glad that most of the boys were still raving about Bella because he had a new problem.  
When some more boys entered the classroom, Edward recognized them as boys who had tried flirting with Bella her first year. Now, he held no loathing to them.... until he heard that their thoughts weren't on Bella....but on the new girl. Now, a cold hand clutched Edward's heart and he felt a deep fury. He had been angry when he had liked Bella and boys had thought about her....but this was nowhere near the same.... it was ten times worse and it was just two boys, not the whole school!  
"I dont know why. They annoy me!" Bella remarked. She was glad that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts because at present, she was thinking about how her term 'they' was really mean to be 'her' because the girl was the only one who annoyed her while the boys of course intrigued her, "I ran into the girl in the hallway and she was chatting with those two boys who are apparently her brothers. They were raving about their mom having another baby. I mean, it was cute how her brothers were really excited but it made me sick how the girl seemed so excited."  
"What's wrong with her mom having a baby?" Edward asked, "her family is obviously very into large healthy families."  
"I know that," Bella snapped, "But then they started discussing names! Then her eldest brother asked what she would name the baby if it was hers and they began talking about how when they're married, they'll want to have a lot of kids too!"  
"What is wrong with that?" Edward asked, still not seeing why that made Bella upset. In fact, it made him smile inside.  
Bella rolled her eyes, "It's one thing to have a guy interesting in having kids because that's normal. Most guys want to have a kid of their own when they're married. But for girls, it's just sick!"  
"Why is it sick?" Edward asked in a soft voice, still having his eyes on the new girl, "I would think it's the other way around. Most girls nowadays don't want kids or they just want to pleasure themselves and get pleasure if they are married or dating." He said giving her a pointed look.  
"Because when you have kids, you're no longer the way you were before! Don't you notice how different women who haven't had kids are compared to women who have had kids?"  
Edward shrugged, "They don't look as happy."  
"Whatever," Bella remarked rolling her eyes, "There's no way I'm having children. I would never be the same."  
Edward looked up long enough to spy the oldest new boy toss a perfect paper airplane to his sister who caught it deftly and unfolded it. Even though Edward couldn't hear her thoughts, he could see what was on the paper and it was a name suggestion: Renesmee Faith Vicasi or Roderick Quincy Vicasi?  
Edward saw the girl turn and smile at her brother, her face showing one of agreement before she whispered it to her brother who sat next to her who seemed intrigued by the names as well. However, as their teacher came in and started class, Edward's mind drifted to the names on the paper. Vicasi.... their last name was Vicasi.

"How was school!?" Esme called the moment the front door closed.  
Instantly, the Cullen kids hung up their coats and bags but instead of taking off vampire speed, they walked calmly to the living room where Esme was. Carlisle was still at work and Esme was sitting on the sofa, a laptop in her lap an headphones in.  
Alice sped over to look at what Esme was watching. She let out a girlish squeal and plopped down next to Esme, "Isnt that Mashiroiro Symphony? It's my favorite!!!"  
Rosalie groaned as she headed upstairs to change, Emmett close behind. Jasper went off to change into hunting attire, leaving Edward alone in the living room with Esme and Alice.   
Edward sped upstairs, changed into normal clothes as fast as possible which was incredibly fast for a vampire. He sped back downstairs, carrying his laptop and plopped down on the chair at the kitchen table. He opened the laptop and clicked onto Google.  
Alice and Esme were too wrapped up in their anime film to notice as Edward hastily typed in: Vicasi.  
Much to Edward's shock, he at once got several sites. None of them looked too helpful for they were almost all about hunting and hunting reserves. However, a name popped up which immediatly caught Edward's attention.  
He clicked on the site and he felt his heart stop. At the top of the page was a headline from a newspaper: Top Skilled Mountain Hunter Isaac Vicasi Awarded for Saving Comrade from Giant Wolf.  
Edward lowered his eyebrows at the last two words: Giant wolf... werewolf maybe?   
He scrolled down and he almost choked on his own saliva when he saw a painting that was posted of Isaac Vicasi. it was an old painting.... looking at least several decades old. it was black and white but there was no denying the resemblance.... it was shocking! The jet black hair, piercing eyes, stern brown, thin lips, pale skin and high cheekbones... he looked just like Mr. VIcasi! They must be related!  
He skipped over the article about the wolf attack until his eyes fell on a name: David Vicasi.  
Edward paused and read the last paragraph:  
Isaac Vicasi was out in the woods with three other hunters and his ten year old son: David Vicasi. They were out hunting the migrating deer when they got separated by a pack of giant wolves. Isaac had his son scale a tree to steer clear of the wolves while Isaac went in search of their comrades. Isaac found them cornered by the lead wolf. He managed to kill the wolf using five bullets, all to the heart before the wolf finally fell.  
Edward frowned. There was nothing else about David...hm.  
He kept scrolling till his eyes fell on another headline and his eyes bulged:  
Isaac Vicasi's son: David Alexander Hamilton Vicasi goes missing on his twentieth birthday.  
Edward scrolled down a little further till he saw a paragraph of the article where Isaac spoke about his son.  
"David was a wonderful child. I never understood him completely but he had his way with people and animals. Everyone loved him. Most children teased him about how he would inherit my stern features and he would eventually scare people off. That was partially true but it never seemed to frighten the animals. When David had been with me in the mountains and I had told him to scale the tree, I came back after finding the others to find that he was no longer at the top of the tree. He was on the lowest branch, about eight feet from the ground, a look of calm wonder on his face. Below him on the ground was another giant wolf! A huge bright red wolf. It looked like a female which explained why she didn't act aggressive towards David. The wolf ran off after we approached but after that I noticed a change in David. He would wander into the woods whenever he could and when I found him, he was alone but he looked like he was windblown. He began to show an interest in the law and refused to go on any hunts with me again, unless I went hunting in the mountains. When he did come, he refused to even hold a gun. This always disappointed me for I had hoped he would show at least a similar love for hunting but as far as I could tell, he hated it with a deep furious passion. David began to change. He became happier even though I rarely saw him. His mother's death had weighed on him heavily since she died when he was five but he had seemed to recover nearing the end of his high school days. he expressed an interest in enrolling in the law school in New York. however, he never even applied to the school before he completely up and went missing. I contacted the school but they said that no one by the name of David Vicasi or with his traits had attended the school."  
Edward frowned. This was interesting...it seemed as if the wolf in the woods had a connection to David's disappearance. He read further where a news article spoke of the police investigation:  
A missing person's report was sent out all over the country. It didn't seem like the lad ran away for all his clothes were still at home, however his father did notice a backpack and a few personal things gone so there is a possibility. It's hard to miss a six foot young man with jet black hair, sharp features and piercing blue eyes but no one has seen anyone to match those features. On May 2nd, 1745, a peculiar stranger brought in the body of twenty year old David Vicasi who had been shot in the chest. He said he had found him on the road in Wisconsin. His body was infested with parasites so he was cremated.   
Edward stopped scrolling and he squinted at the page. wait... did that say May 2nd, 1745? Opening another window, Edward typed in: David Vicasi.  
Immediately a painting popped up that was centuries old...it looked just like the Mr. VIcasi from the school! Edward scanned his personal information and found that he was born: 1715...so wait...if he died at the age of twenty...how could his body have lasted another ten years? He would have been twenty in the year 1735...but that was ten years before his body was found. Hm.  
Edward closed the new window and opened up the other one. The stranger...who was the stranger? He scrolled further and his heart began to pound.  
After the cremation, Isaac Vicasi expressed an interest in keeping his son's ashes but when the ashes were found, it proved to be impossible since the termites that had taken over his body had left little to burn. Isaac Vicasi's heart was broken at the notion that he couldn't keep his son's ashes.  
There was something fishy about all of this. Edward thought. He quickly grabbed up his cell phone and rushed outside. When he got onto the front porch, he opened it up and called the school office. luckily, he had never done that before and the school didn't have his phone number so they wouldn't know who was calling.  
"Hello? Forks High School, how may I help you?"  
Edward quickly changed his voice so that it sounded deeper, "hello, this is Mr. VIcasi."  
"Oh hello Mr. Vicasi!" the woman replied cheerfully, "is everything alright?"  
"Everything is fine," Edward replied. "I just wanted to check in to see how the kids did on their first day."  
The woman chuckled, "Oh they did great! They are wonderful kids Mr. Vicasi."  
"Just call me by my first name," Edward said, crossing his fingers.  
"Very well Hamilton," the woman remarked, "Thank you for checking in. Anything else?"  
"No that was it," Edward replied and soon hung up.  
He rushed back inside and switched on his laptop. He quickly searched: Hamilton Vicasi.  
Sure enough, a site popped up...about the lawyer Hamilton Vicasi. Edward clicked on the site and almost fell out of his seat. It was the Mr. Vicasi from the school! He quickly read the single paragraph about the man.  
thirty-two year old Hamilton Vicasi is from northern Canada where he studied law. He attended the law university in Chicago before moving to Canada with his wife: Charity Uley who was a competitive gymnast until she married at the age of 28 and lives with her husband and their five kids in Canada.   
Five kids? That's not right! The VIcasi family Edward knew had at least ten children...Then he noticed a small red band at the bottom of the page that read: All other information on Hamilton VIcasi and Charity Uley has been deleted.  
Edward let out a grown. There was something that they were hiding...but what was it?   
"Hey Edward," Carlisle said as he stepped into the kitchen, having returned, "What are you working on?"  
"Nothing," Edward replied.  
Carlisle came over and read the paragraph quickly, "Huh...why does the name Charity Uley sound familiar?"  
Edward got the strange sense that Carlisle wasn't surprised...and it was like his adopted father was hitting at something. Edward looked at him but Carlisle averted his eyes. Edward tried to read his mind but Carlisle began to hum a song in his head. UGH!  
"What do you know about them?" Edward demanded.  
"That is something you have to find out for yourself," Carlisle replied, "Though I would look into that name."  
As Carlisle left, Edward squinted at the name: Charity Uley....huh...it did sound familiar but why....OH YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Uley! As in....SAM ULEY! THE LEADER OF THE DOGS!


	2. 2

Edward was infuriated to say the least. When Esme and Alice looked up from their binge watching, all they saw was a blur as Edward charged from the kitchen, upstairs and within three seconds, charged back down, a handful of papers in his hand which he had just gotten from the printer. They heard him slam his laptop closed before shooting out the backdoor to who knows where.  
When Edward finally stopped running, it was on a small ridge overlooking the river that separated the werewolf territory from the vampire territory. It wasn't long before his nostrils were filled with the stench of werewolf.   
"What are you doing here?" an all too familiar voice inquired.  
Edward was surprised, to say the least when the voice didn't hold as much venom as it would have if he had been standing there two years earlier. Things had changed since he had broken up with Bella. Honestly, Jacob began to agree with Edward in many respects. When Bella had begun to change, and not for the better, Jacob had pointed out to Edward that he didn't know what happened to Bella but she changed. She had used to be such a nice girl but now, neither the vampire nor the dog recognized her.  
"I have a problem," Edward remarked, turning to the side to see Jacob sitting on a rock that was in the middle of the river.  
It was a convenient spot to talk since it allowed the tow to talk without having to yell over the sound of the river. Of course, they didn't tell Sam, Carlisle or anyone about it. Edward walked vampire speed to the bank and walked over the stones till he was standing on the rock about five feet in front of Jacob. He sat down, not crosslegged like Jacob, but let his feet plunge into the ice cold water. He didn't even feel the cold.  
"What's the deal? Bella again?" Jacob inquired. "She is constantly calling and saying that you wont talk to her."  
"Why did you stop talking to her?" Edward inquired. "I thought that the moment I was out of the way, you would pounce on Bella."  
Jacob snorted, "She's not a hunk of meat. Besides, you saw something in Bella that I didn't. I was letting first impressions stick with me too much. I had met Bella when I was a kid and too young to know any better. I thought she would stay the same sweet, kind, thoughtful, pure little girl she had always been but you discovered the truth... that she was turning into like all those other human girls."  
When Edward didn't reply, agree or even grunt in response, Jacob peered at the vampire. Needless to say, the two of them were not friends but they confided in each other. It was strange but they had realized that it helped to talk about their problems and thoughts to someone who wasn't their kin... for it was like someone who wasn't their pack understood them better. If Jacob ever tried to talk about his frustration with Bella to any of the other werewolves, they would tell him to just go imprint on someone to get Bella out of his mind. Edward didn't do that... he just listened. And Vice Versa.  
"What's on your mind?" the dog inquired. "I'm not telepathic like you but I can sense when there is something going on in that blood sucker brain of yours."  
"It's about... a girl," Edward sighed.  
Jacob's dark eyebrows shot up and he planted a smug expression on his face, "Really? Dont tell me. Rose?"  
"She's taken. And Ew."  
Jacob laughed, "Alice?"  
"She's like a kid."  
"Bella's friend Jessica?"  
Edward was about to lose his patience with the dog so he just spat it out, "Kamber Vicasi."  
Jacob froze where he was and if Edward had never been surprised about anything Jacob did, this was the first time. The werewolf almost fell off the stone he was sitting on and had to grab the rock to steady himself. Edward had barely hissed out the name but it wasn't Edward's tone that had shocked the young man, both of them knew that for sure.  
"Do.... do you know her?" Jacob asked.  
"No not really," Edward replied. "She's in some of my classes... and I've seen her around school... we haven't been introduced though."  
When there was no reply from Jacob, Edward looked up and his eyes widened. The color had drained from Jacob's dark face to the point where he almost looked naturally fair skinned. His black eyes were as round as saucers and his jaw was almost touching the rock he was sitting on.  
"Wait..." Edward whizzed, suddenly reading Jacob's mind, "You know her?"  
Edward decided that Jacob would tell him better if he got out of his thoughts so he stopped reading Jacob's mind and let the dog explain.  
"I met her.... and her two older brothers....years ago...." Jacob whispered. "I became real close with the three of them...."  
"What two brothers are you talking about?" Edward asked. "She has several."  
"Vince and Glynn," Jacob replied, "Dark haired. Look really similar to their dad."  
Edward nodded, "Yeah I remember them. They're also in my classes. But that's the least of my problems."  
"Why do you need my help then?" Jacob asked, trying to erase the unease on his face.  
"Their mother.... is related to Sam isnt she?"  
"huh?"  
"Charity Uley!" Edward hissed.  
Jacob's eyes widened and his mouth opened more if that was possible, "Charity is alive? But Sam said she died forty years ago.... in a car crash."  
Edward narrowed his eyebrows, "Did he say how old she was when she died?"  
"Yea.... in her early twenties.... why?"  
Edward's eyes widened and Jacob felt his heart race. If it was enough to worry or surprise a vampire, it was bad.  
"But... Hamilton Vicasi couldn't be more than thirty-five to forty," Edward pointed out. "And his wife.... Charity.... is in her thirties."  
Jacob frowned, "That isnt possible."  
"Why not?" Edward asked. "Couldn't she be a werewolf? That would explain how she lived longer, considering she's Sam's daughter."  
"She's not Sam's daughter," Jacob replied. "She is his sister. Besides that, werewolves cannot pass down their abilities to their offspring."  
"So.... if she is Sam's sister, all the more possibility that she could be a werewolf." Edward remarked, getting impatient.  
"I'm not denying that she is a werewolf," Jacob pointed out. "Because she is....but...."  
"But what?" Edward snapped.  
Jacob lifted his eyes and Edward immediately read his mind. What he heard wasn't what he expected....and it shocked him to no end.  
'Sam banished her before the accident because she had fallen in love with a certain David Vicasi.'

Edward flew into the house and straight upstairs. He slammed his bedroom door closed and plopped down on the couch. How was this possible? He had shown Jacob the articles which he had printed off and Jacob had confirmed that the woman in the picture was Charity Uley, Sam's long dead, banished sister... and the man who was supposed to be Hamilton Vicasi.... was David Vicasi, the man she had fallen in love with and had run away with.  
Edward had asked Jacob if he knew why Sam banished Charity but Jacob said that he didn't and that Sam never talked about it. The young vampire yelled in anger and threw the article across the room in a fury. Why was this driving him insane? Why did he find himself helplessly attracted to a girl who was the daughter of a possible werewolf? Why couldn't he read any of the Vicasi children's minds, or the mind of their father. What was it about them that he couldn't get out of his mind? Why did Sam say that Charity died in a car crash? Was that a lie or did Charity fake it? WHat's more, why did Sam banish her for loving a man?  
Groaning, Edward flopped onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He never really closed his eyes but now he did it to clear his head. He let out a deep breath to clear his mind and sighed. What was going on with him?  
Edward glanced across the room at the pile of papers that he had thrown and something caught his eye.... it was the picture of David.... or Hamilton.... gosh that was confusing! Furrowing his brow, Edward sat up and picked up the piece of paper, studying the picture. If the picture was of Hamilton Vicasi.... but Jacob confirmed him as David.... could that have meant that David had a son without anyone knowing it and he grew up to be Hamilton? But how did Hamilton end up getting married to his father's lover? that didn't make sense....and it was crazy scary how much they looked alike. Wouldn't Hamilton have picked up some of his mother's features? Unless.....   
Edward sat up straight and ran his fingers through his perfect copper hair. No no no no no no.... how was that possible? It was impossible! Where did the Vicasi kids come from if that was the case? Why would Charity Uley fall in love with him if that was the case? How did she fall in love with him? But it all made sense! That would explain the features... the perfect features, the perfect hair and piercing eyes.... the pale skin....and not being able to read Mr. Vicasi's mind....  
David and Hamilton Vicasi weren't related..... they were one and the same person! David faked his death so that he could live in peace from his father... and changed his name to Hamilton and married Charity.... the reason why he looked like he wasn't centuries old....was because he had never aged after he turned thirty-nine.... he was a vampire!

HEY THERE! I know this is a short chapter but I just had to get this point over:) Enjoy!

As the Cullen’s kids walked to school, they could all sense that Edward was in another world. He had his head slightly down, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed together in thought. They could only imagine what he was thinking of. He hadn’t told them about his discoveries and was planning on telling them at lunch. He wasn’t sure if Esme and Carlisle knew but he wanted to just share it with his siblings for the moment.  
Edward was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Rose’s erupt with shouts of joy and wonder. Looking up, he realized that the cause for this was the arrival of the Vicasi family. This time, he noticed that the person driving the van wasn’t Mr. Vicasi…. But a woman. She was a beautiful woman with pale red hair in perfect ringlets that fell about her shoulders, finely shaped features, full lips and a beautiful smile. Her eyes were a bright green color. She wasn’t pale like her husband, nor dark skinned but just fair.   
The side door of the van opened and out tumbled the Vicasi kids. The last to jump out was Kamber who turned to close the van door. Just when she was about to, she waved at the little kids in the back and called out a farewell to her mother.   
Kamber closed the car door and rushed off after her siblings. Edward turned his sights onto Mrs. Vicasi and concentrated on her mind. He wasn’t surprised when he was able to read her thoughts.  
They’re growing up so fast. It’s hard to keep up with them. Now what do I have left to do? Stop at the store… pick up Dale and Kenelm from their sleepover and drop them off at school…. Yeah, I think that’s it.  
Edward smiled as he blocked out her thoughts. She reminded him of Esme, caring, a loving and thoughtful mother.   
“Edward,” Alice hissed, “Head’s up.”  
Edward turned to look at her, only to find out that she was trying to get his attention because at that moment, Kamber Vicasi skipped past them up the stairs the class. Edward didn’t know why but it felt like he was frozen to the spot, watching her run past. Her bright red hair bellowed behind her in the long ponytail. She was wearing a baseball cap that morning, feathering red bangs framing her face and falling slightly over her lashes. Those weren’t there the day before. She must have gotten them cut.  
“Yo! Jasper!” a voice called.  
Edward was shocked. No one ever called their names at school, let alone Jasper who was always like a stone at school. All eyes turned only to find themselves looking into the bright blue eyes of Vince Vicasi. The eldest of the Vicasi kids and probably the most good looking of the boys (at least out of the ones they had seen). His jet-black hair was brushed up and out of his eyes, not slicked or flattened down but sort of spiked up kind of like Edward’s. His jet-black eyebrows were arched and brought great expression. His firm lips were perfectly shaped and masculine, and his jaw was so finely etched and sharp that it looked sharp enough to cut metal.  
By reading the minds of all the girls nearby, Edward knew that the boy already had a fan group. He was incredibly handsome and held the same otherworldly perfection as his father and like all his siblings. Edward tried to read his mind but was only met with the sound of nature.   
“Hey Vince,” Jasper greeted, smiling.  
That was a new one. None of the Cullens had ever seen Jasper smile at anyone outside of their family or other vampires and he didn’t even seem tense when Vince approached. Of course, only Edward knew why that was because Vince was part vampire which explained why none of the Vicasi’s blood was sickening.   
“Hey,” Vince greeted the other Cullens, smiling and flashing a perfect smile that made all the girls around them basically faint in their heads, “You must be the rest of the Cullens. Jasper told me about you.”  
“Yeah,” Jasper confirmed, “This is Emmett, Rose, Alice and Edward. Guys, this is my new friend, Vince.”  
Vince waved, and the others returned it. Edward found himself smiling at the same time. He liked this guy, even if he was part wolf. What surprised Edward even more was that knowing that they were part wolf, he was shocked that none of them carried a stench. In fact, they all smelt really good. They must have inherited the vampire smell rather than the wolf smell.  
“VINCE!” another male voice called. “Where did you go? You said you were right behind us!”  
The Cullens turned and stared in wonder as Kamber and another Vicasi boy came trotting over. The boy looked to be about fifteen or possibly sixteen. His features were just as perfect as everyone else’s, but his hair was more of a rich brown than a black. It was in the same style as Vince’s and his features were just as sharp as his big brother’s.   
“That was a figure of speech Zayne,” Vince pointed out.  
Vince wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders as well as Kamber’s and dragged the two over to the Cullens. “These are my crazy siblings, Zayne and Kamber.”  
Jasper and Emmett grinned and shook Zayne’s hand, but it proved difficult since Vince had the two kids in a headlock.   
“Hey bro, can’t breathe,” Zayne faked choking, “Please… loosen up on the death grip!”  
Vince chuckled and released his siblings. Kamber resituated the cap on her head and smiled at Rose and Alice.  
“I’m Kamber,” she said, holding out her hand.  
Rose and Alice both shook her hand, smiling as they introduced themselves.  
“We just call her Bambi for short,” Vince remarked.  
Kamber rolled her eyes playfully, “Which isn’t really short and doesn’t make any sense whatsoever!”  
“Whatever you say Thumper!” Vince remarked, smirking at his sister.  
Kamber put on a fake face of horror, “On second thoughts, I prefer Bambi.”  
The two Vicasi boys laughed before Kamber smiled and turned to greet the three Cullen boys. When she went to shake Edward’s hand, she looked up at him and smiled, having not noticed that he was frozen to the spot.  
“I recognize you. You’re Edward, right? You were the one who stopped my fall yesterday.”  
Edward slowly nodded, still unable to move or barely breathe. She was so close… and smiling at him. He could smell her all the way from there… and it was an amazing smell. Lavender and roses… but what was even more strange was that it wasn’t an intoxicating smell like Bella’s that made Edward want to drink blood…. It….it made him feel light… relaxed… safe…at peace. It made him smile.  
“Well we should probably go,” Kamber remarked, looping her arms through her brothers’, “Before we get in trouble from Glynn. He can’t stand being left alone with the others. Says it’s too much responsibility. See ya!”  
With that, the girl dragged off her two brothers with surprising ease considering how they both towered over her. The two boys waved at the Cullens as they disappeared into the building.  
“Okay,” Rose started. “Quick question. How come they smell so good… but not intoxicating and how can Jasper talk to them without wanting to eat them alive?”  
Edward sighed and all eyes turned to him.   
“I think it’s time I told you guys everything.”


	3. 3

“They are what!?” Rose whisper hissed a little too loud.  
“SHHHHHH!!!” Jasper and Emmett both hissed at her across the cafeteria table that they occupied.  
“They’re hybrids,” Edward replied, “Part vampire, part werewolf. Their mother is a werewolf and their father is a vampire. That is why I could read their mother’s mind.”  
“But why couldn’t you read Mr. Vicasi’s or any of the kids?” Alice insisted.  
Edward shrugged, “Must be part of Mr. Vicasi’s vampire abilities…”  
“A shield,” Emmett whispered, “He must be a shield. That is why you cannot read his mind and that is how you cannot read any of the kids. He must have handed it down to them.”  
Edward shrugged, “But it’s strange…I cannot hear their thoughts, but I hear…. Nature instead of silence.”  
“Hm,” Jasper remarked placing his chin on his palm, “Well at least that clears up why their blood isn’t enticing. But what I don’t understand is why they don’t smell like werewolves. Gosh, even their mom doesn’t.”  
“That is something I cannot think of,” Edward replied.  
He felt a jabbing pain on his lower ankle and realized that it came from Alice’s heel which she had jabbed into his leg to get his attention. He didn’t even have to turn around to know that the Vicasi teens had entered the cafeteria. He could hear their soft singing minds (that he couldn’t read) but he couldn’t smell Kamber’s alluring scent.  
Glancing over his shoulder he spied the teens but Kamber was absent. Frowning, he tried to think of where she could be. Maybe she was just a bit behind.   
“Maybe we should invite them over sometime,” Rose whispered.  
All at once she had all her sibling’s attention and she gave them puzzled looks, “What?”  
“You hate werewolves, yet you want them to come over for a visit?” Jasper pointed out.  
Rose shrugged, “They’re part vampire, too right? Besides, they seem like really interesting people.”  
“Edward would love that,” Emmett whispered to Jasper, too quietly for Edward to hear but he read his brother’s mind.  
“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Edward hissed but he felt his usually sheet white face go slightly pink.  
Edward was snapped out of his thoughts by the strong smell of jasmine and fresh forest. Kamber came bounding into the cafeteria as light as a feather. She bounded over to the table where her siblings sat and squashed between Vince and Glynn, barely making a sound on the floor with her feet.  
“Guess what!?” Kamber whispered, wrapping an arm around each of her brothers’ necks and nearly choking them to death. “Mom just texted. She said that we have to go somewhere later today.”  
“Don’t tell me it’s the fresh market again,” Zayne groaned. “Eustace and Nevaeh need to stop being so picky about what meat they like.”  
Kamber chuckled lightly and shook her head, “She didn’t give the particulars, but I doubt it’s that.”  
“Maybe we’ll visit Jacob,” Glynn mused, “I bet Antigone would loooooove that!”  
“Shut up!” Antigone hissed, slapping her brother’s arm but Glynn just grinned mischievously at her.  
The girl burned up a bright pink which only brought smirks onto the rest of her siblings’ faces.   
“So,” Rose remarked, “They know the Blacks.”  
“There is nothing wrong with that,” Jasper pointed out. “After all they are kind of family to the dogs considering who their mother is.”  
“I wonder if Sam knows about this,” Edward remarked aloud, “After all, Mrs. Vicasi was kind of banished because of her love for Mr. Vicasi…”  
Alice suddenly leant forward, “A forbidden love!? You didn’t tell us that part Edward!”  
Edward sighed and rolled his eyes at his sister’s fangirling. He was about to tell her to not talk to loud when a soft voice spoke from behind him and Edward almost flew out of his seat.  
“Hey there!”  
Edward tried to not snap around too fast when he recognized the voice of Kamber Vicasi who had appeared behind his chair. She smiled at him and the rest of the Cullens.  
“Mind if I sit with you? My brothers are getting a little rowdy.”  
Sure enough, Zayne and Glynn had started a food fight which luckily didn’t make too much of a mess, but it definitely made a scene. Alice let out a bright chirp and scooted to the side so that there was room between her and Rose. Kamber sat down and set her food tray on the table. There was no meat on her tray. She had a king salad with no dressing, an apple, a few carrots and a glass of milk.  
“So, Alice,” Kamber remarked after a moment, “I heard that you love Anime.”  
Alice almost jumped out of her seat before grabbing Kamber’s arm and hugging it, “I love it! Do you like it too!?”  
Kamber smiled, “I kinda have to like it, what with having little sisters who watch it day and night.”  
Alice was all over the girl the rest of lunch while Rose was trying to save Kamber from possibly being hugged to death. Jasper and Emmett were grinning the whole time, rather amused by Alice’s enthusiasm while Edward sat silently, his amber eyes fixed on Kamber who for the whole time was smiling even though Alice was squeezing the life out of her. It was like the girl was shining.

“Edward!” Esme called from downstairs, “Can you come here a minute?”  
Edward was downstairs in a second only to find that the rest of the Cullen family was already there and seated except for Emmett who was leaning against the railing of the stairs.  
“What’s up?” Alice inquired.  
Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks before Carlisle spoke, “We are going to be having some guests over in a few hours.”  
“Ooh! Is it our cousins?” Rose inquired. They were the only guests they got that she enjoyed.  
Esme shook her head, “They are old friends of ours who just recently moved back here. Carlisle knew them before Edward, and I joined the family.”  
Edward’s eyebrows rose. They must be really old friends if Carlisle knew them even before Edward became a vampire.  
“They’ll be here in about an hour,” Carlisle explained. “The father and I went to college together. He was a little more serious about studying than I was. Which is probably why he got better grades. Anyway, they’re new to Forks and the parents have been hoping that you kids and their kids would bond. It’s hard to come by friends when you are not human.”  
“Tell me about it,” Rose muttered.  
Emmett smirked at the back of the girl’s head, “Anything you want us to do before they get here?”  
Carlisle nodded, “Go hunting. Get your thirst out of your system. I know it’s not like we’re having humans over, but they have little ones and we don’t wish to scare them.”  
The kids all nodded in understanding before sprinting upstairs to change into hunting attire. Edward of course was the first one out the door and already up to the ridge before his siblings were out the door. He stood atop the cliff, looking out over the vast water below him. He took a deep breath and smelt the air. He could smell the blood of different kinds of animals around him, but he wanted to make a kill other than a squirrel or a rabbit.  
Suddenly he caught wind of the blood of a deer… but there was something off. There was the heartbeat… the scent of blood… but for some reason it didn’t make him thirsty. Shaking his head, deciding that it was just because he wasn’t overly thirsty, Edward sprinted off in the direction of the deer.  
He found the creature about a mile from the house. It was just calmly walking through the woods, nibbling on some bushes here and there but completely oblivious to Edward watching her. It was a healthy white doe. Edward couldn’t get a good look at her because she was hidden behind a cluster of bushes, but the white ears told him that it was an albino.   
Edward slowly crept towards the deer, trying to not step on any branches. He froze when his foot touched a dry twig and it snapped. The deer froze but not like most. Its head didn’t shoot up and its eyes didn’t show any horror. Instead, the deer’s ears pricked up with interest. Edward could hear the deer chew a few leaves before it slowly made its way out of the bushes and towards… Edward?  
Edward frowned in puzzlement as the deer slowly strode out of the bushes and stood there, about ten feet from him, just staring. Edward was in a crouching position, one hand on the ground and his legs bent, prepared to pounce but he suddenly relaxed.  
Edward had seen many beautiful animals in the world and had eaten many of them, but this deer was beyond beautiful. It’s pure white coat was untouched and reflexed the sunlight off its coat. It’s pretty white ears stood erect with interest and were pointed in Edward’s direction. Its nose had a slight pink blush instead of a black color like most deer. What shocked Edward were it’s huge blue eyes. They stared at Edward, unwavering.   
Edward slowly rose to his full height, relaxing his body as he stared at the deer. Any other deer would have bounded off the moment he made a move, but this deer just watched him with curiosity. Edward took a few steps towards the doe when he almost had a heart attack when two huge creatures bounded through the bushes towards him.  
Edward took several steps back to keep from getting trampled by the two beasts who now stood between him and the doe. The doe looked at the two creatures and almost seemed annoyed at their presence. Edward stared in shock at the two huge beasts before him. One was a giant albino stag, ten point horns and was at least twice the size of the doe. His legs were spread apart in anger and he was spouting grunts through his nose as if trying to intimidate Edward.  
What really intimidated Edward was the massive white bear who stood next to the stag. It wasn’t a polar bear… just a giant white grizzly bear but it was huge. Edward had taken down a grizzly before, but this bear was twice that size.   
Edward took a few more steps backward, thinking of running but something happened. The doe scampered around the two male beasts and stood between Edward and them, facing the bear and the stag. The doe spread her legs apart to give her a stance before letting out an annoyed bellow. The stag and the bear both froze and seemed to relax but kept their piercing blue eyes on Edward.  
The doe glanced at Edward over it’s shoulder before turning to the stag and bear. With a single bound, the three animals were gone and Edward was left standing there, perplexed.   
“EDWARD!” Alice called as she and the others ran up, “Found anything yet? We already finished.”  
Edward shrugged, “I’m not that hungry….”  
Jasper frowned and waved his hand in front of Edward’s face, “You seem out of it man. What’s up?”  
“Nothing.” Edward replied. “Let’s go before Carlisle’s friends arrive.”  
When the kids came sprinting in through the back door, they heard a lot of voices downstairs in the living room. Guessing that the guests were already there, they slipped upstairs and changed out of their hunting attire before descending. Edward took longer than the rest which was completely unusual but none of the others seemed to notice.  
When he came down the stairs, he found his four siblings standing on the stairs, frozen in place. Edward walked down and standing next to Alice, looked over at where Carlisle and Esme stood, greeting the guests. Edward felt his heart catch in his throat. Other than the two adults who stood with Carlisle and Esme, there were at least fifteen kids, the oldest being around Emmet’s age and the youngest was just a baby. Most of the kids had apple red hair while all the others had jet black hair.   
Esme noticed the Cullen kids and smiling, she called to them. All eyes turned towards the Cullen kids and that was when Edward felt a hand punch his insides.  
The person who was holding the small baby turned and Edward was met with a huge pair of bright blue eyes, a head full of red hair and a beautiful smile.  
“Hey guys!” Kamber Vicasi called.


	4. The Vicasi Family

FATHER  
Name: Mr. David Alexander Hamilton Vicasi  
Played by: Richard Armitage   
Real Age: 290  
Appearing Age: 30  
Power: Shield, strength  
Species: Vampire  
Hair color: black  
Eye color: blue/amber

MOTHER  
Name: Mrs. Charity Genevieve Felicity Trent Vicasi   
Played by: Deniella Denby-Ashe  
Real Age: 270  
Appearing Age: 28  
Power: Morph into a gray wolf, speed  
Species: Werewolf  
Hair color: Golden  
Eye color: Brown

CHILD # 1  
Name: Vincent (Vince) Garret Walter Vicasi  
Played by: Zac Efron  
Real Age: 140  
Appearing Age: 20  
Power: Stamina/morph into white bison  
Species: Hybrid  
Hair color: wavy brown  
Eye color:blue

CHILD #2  
Name: Glynn Fredrick Aloysius Vicasi  
Played by: Daniel Radcliffe  
Real Age: 133  
Appearing Age: 19  
Power: Altering emotions/morph into white bear  
Species: Hybrid  
Hair color:black  
Eye color:brown

CHILD #3  
Name: Kamber Catherine Alexandra Vicasi  
Played by: Georgie Henley  
Real Age: 119  
Appearing Age: 17  
Power: Agility/morph into white doe  
Species: Hybrid  
Hair color:red  
Eye color:green/amber or blue

CHILD #4  
Name: Zayne Hamilton Benedict Vicasi  
Played by: Tom Holland  
Real Age: 105  
Appearing Age: 15  
Power: sixth sense/ morph into white stag  
Species: Hybrid  
Hair color:blond  
Eye color:blue

CHILD # 5  
Name: Antigone Genevieve Penelope Vicasi  
Played by: Mckenzie Foy  
Real Age: 98  
Appearing Age: 14  
Power: Misting/morph into white zebra  
Species:hybrid  
Hair color:golden   
Eye color:blue

CHILD #6  
Name: Calliope Persephone Frances Vicasi  
Played by: Veronica Bane  
Real Age: 91  
Appearing Age: 13  
Power: sharp hearing/morph into white fox  
Species: hybrid  
Hair color:auburn  
Eye color: gray/green/blue

CHILD #7  
Name: Imogen Beatrice Serenity Vicasi  
Real Age: 84  
Appearing Age:12  
Power: Damage resistant/ morph into white lioness  
Species: Hybrid  
Hair color: red  
Eye color: blue/brown

CHILD #8   
Name: Dale Sebastian Cedric Vicasi  
Real Age: 70  
Appearing Age:10  
Power: sharp smell/ morph into white panther  
Species: hybrid  
Hair color:red  
Eye color:blue

CHILD #9  
Name: Kenelm Dominic Octavian Vicasi  
Real Age: 63  
Appearing Age: 9  
Power: sharp sight/ morph into white cheetah  
Species: Hybrid  
Hair color:red  
Eye color:blue

CHILD # 10  
Name: Nevaeh Felicity Gabriella Vicasi  
Real Age: 49  
Appearing Age: 7  
Power: regeneration/morph into white wolf  
Species:hybrid  
Hair color:red  
Eye color:blue

CHILD #11  
Name: Eustace Zachariah Austen Vicasi  
Real Age: 42  
Appearing Age: 6  
Power: hypnosis/morph into white tiger  
Species: hybrid  
Hair color: dark brown  
Eye color:blue

CHILD #12  
Name: Hermione Charity Desdemona Vicasi  
Real Age: 35  
Appearing Age: 5  
Power:change size/morph into white squirrel  
Species:hybrid  
Hair color:golden  
Eye color:blue

CHILD #13   
Name: Dashiell Christopher John Vicasi  
Played by: Noah Jupe  
Real Age: 28  
Appearing Age: 4  
Power: scale walls/ morph into white raccoon  
Species: hybrid  
Hair color: red  
Eye color:blue

CHILD #14  
Name: Vanessa Delphinia Juliana Vicasi  
Real Age: 20  
Appearing Age: 2  
Power: night vision/ morph into white cat  
Species:hybrid  
Hair color:red  
Eye color: blue

CHILD # 15  
Name: Holden Petrus Alphonsis Vicasi   
Real Age: 10  
Appearing Age:1  
Power: high jumps/ morph into white rabbit  
Species: hubrid  
Hair color:blond  
Eye color:blue


	5. 4

Edward had thought that starting a conversation with Bella had been difficult and nerve racking… but now he felt like he was ready to die. He was sitting on the stairs with Vince, Glynn, Alice, Jasper and Kamber. All the other adults were seated in the living room talking and the little ones were running around with Emmett and Rose who seemed to be in heaven.  
Edward was fidgeting with his fingers, trying to think of something to strike a conversation but whenever he thought of something, it sounded too stupid or embarrassing. However, he was saved from this problem when the baby, Holden, waddled over unsteadily to Kamber and flopped against her knees. Smiling sweetly at her baby brother, Kamber lifted him off his feet and into his lap. The boy wiggled and fidgeted around until he was comfortable, his back against Kamber’s chest and his head snuggled against the crook of his neck whilst he played with her fingers.  
Edward found himself staring rather intensely at the girl who was seated on the middle step, leaning her shoulder against the railing. He noticed that whenever she sat down, she pulled her left leg up to sit on but always left her right leg down. He found that rather intriguing and honestly, cute for Kamber never tried to act like an adult even though she was at least Alice and Rose’s age.  
“Can I ask you something?” Alice asked out of the blue.  
Kamber looked up and smiling, nodded.  
“How can you bear to change diapers for almost thirty years till the little ones are potty trained? Besides that, how come your growth is so much slower?”   
Kamber smiled and shifted so she was leaning her back against the railing and she began to wiggle her fingers to entertain Holden.  
“Well, our bodies might grow slow but everything else doesn’t. Holden just recently began to learn how to walk but that is because his body grows just like humans… but ten times slower. However, his intelligence is already equal to that of a ten-year-old. Right Holden?”  
The baby looked up at his sister, then at Alice before an adorable smile spread across his chubby cheeks and he nodded, “Right sissy!”  
Alice’s eyes bulged. Holden’s voice was just like a babies, small, high pitched and with a slight lisp because of his lack of a full mouth of teeth… but besides that, his pronunciation was clear!”  
“How…” Alice gasped.  
“Like Kamber said,” Vince explained. “Holden might still look like a baby physically, but his mind has been growing for the past ten years. He is even studying fourth grade schoolwork.”  
“But how does that work?” Edward inquired, finally speaking. “How come your growth is so slow?”  
Vince and Glynn both looked over at Kamber who entertaining Holden was. However, she lifted her eyes and smiled, nodding. Glynn rose to his feet and grabbed a bouncy ball from his pocket. Twirling it in his fingers, he threw it straight at the grownups.  
“Dad! Heads up!”  
Mr. Vicasi barely turned his head to see the ball nearing him. He reached up with one hand and the ball stalled in the air…. Frozen.  
“Woah,” Alice whispered. “He can control things telepathically?”  
“No,” Kamber replied. “He can slow things down. See, that ball is still moving…. But incredibly slow.”  
Alice’s eyes widened but Jasper tilted his head in puzzlement, “What does that have to do with your growth?”  
Kamber smiled, “Our dad can slow things down and he is also a shield. That is why you cannot read his mind Edward because he blocks it.”  
Edward felt his pale face turn slightly pink when she said his name and looked over at him.   
“When we were born, there was speculation as to what gifts our father possessed that we would inherit. As it turns out, we inherited most of his shield gift which means no one can read our minds and we can protect ourselves against other vampire gifts… but we cannot protect other people like our dad can.”  
“What about the sounds I hear when I try to read your mind?” Edward asked. “It’s like I’m listening to the forest.”  
Kamber smiled, her face lighting up, “That is because we can only block you partially because we inherited the gift from our dad. The sounds you hear in our minds are the sounds we hear more times than naught… because we’re part werewolf, we spend a great deal of time in the woods.”  
“Well that makes sense,” Jasper remarked, “But what about the growth?”  
Glynn smirked, “We inherited that from our dad. See, we might have inherited the gift to shield ourselves partially… but we didn’t inherit dad’s gift of controlling time like everyone thought. We do not have the gift to slow or speed things up like our dad can… but we ourselves are slow…. If you get what I mean.”  
“See, instead of us inheriting the power,” Kamber explained. “the gift of slowing things down was imbedded in us deeper than we thought… thus meaning that we would age… incredibly slow.”  
“Oh,” Jasper whispered, finally understanding.  
“Does that mean you will never stop gradually aging?” Alice asked.  
Kamber grinned, “That’s the best part! Because we are part vampire, we are also immortal. And just like half vampire, half humans, we stop aging once we reach adulthood. Vince and Glynn have both stopped growing, so they won’t age anymore. I just recently reached my maximum, so I wont age anymore either.”  
“That’s amazing!” Alice whispered. “So does that mean you don’t change diapers for twenty years?”  
Kamber and Vince both laughed at this.  
“We actually do,” Glynn replied. “Because physically we grow slow. So, just like how Holden just recently learned to walk after ten years of life, he won’t begin to learn how to potty train for another few decades.”  
“That’s got to be painful,” Alice whispered.  
Kamber smiled, “It’s not really. We’re used to it and with vampire speed it’s even easier. Besides, there are plenty siblings to take turns!”  
“Quick question,” Jasper spoke up, “It just dawned on me that your mother is a werewolf… so does that mean you inherited some of her gifts?”  
At that moment, all the adults had risen to their feet and had overheard the last part of the conversation. Vince, Glynn and Kamber all looked at their parents and then smiled at Alice, Jasper and Edward.  
“I think it’s time some proper introductions occured.”

Edward glanced over at Alice in puzzlement. ‘What do you think is going on?’ he heard Alice’s thoughts. Edward shrugged and Alice gave him a confused look.  
At present, they were standing in the clearing where, not long ago, they had stood with the werewolves, training to protect Bella against the newborns. It seemed so long ago and almost unimportant that that event had taken place.   
The Cullen family was standing all together, shoulder to shoulder while Mr. and Mrs. Vicasi stood opposite them on the other side of the clearing. All the Vicasi kids were standing to the Cullen’s left and Mr. and Mrs. Vicasi’s right. The kids were all huddled together, talking to each other. the three youngest: Holden, Vanessa and Dashiell were seated opposite their siblings, watching with wide and curious eyes.  
“Alright, who is first?” Mrs. Vicasi called.  
The first ones out were Vince and Antigone. They both stood about ten feet from each other, both with relaxed stances.  
“Ready…. Now!” Mr. Vicasi called.  
Vince went charging at Antigone who did a clean leap over his head and landed on all fours, a smug look on her face. Vince grinned and ran at her again, this time catching her and pinned her to the ground. The Cullens could tell just from watching that Vince was incredibly strong for Antigone could barely move underneath his grip.  
However, a smile appeared on the girl’s face and out of nowhere, her leg found his sensitive spot and he went flying off of her, against a nearby tree. He was just about to run at her again when Antigone got on all fours and sprung into the air… transforming right before their eyes. Vince kept running at her and at the same time, they leapt into the air and Vince transformed as well.  
Rose had to nudge Emmett for his jaw was hanging so low that it almost hit the ground. Standing before them where Antigone and Vince had been just a second ago stood a huge white bison and an elegant white zebra. The two were about to charge again when there was a loud guttural roar and the two froze. Standing next to Kamber was a huge white lioness. Antigone and Vince at once morphed back into their regular selves and at the same time, so did the lioness who turned out to be Imogen.   
“That… was…. Awesome!” Emmett cried, “Can you all do that?”  
“This would be a good way to train,” Jasper mused aloud.  
“Who’s up next then!?” Dale inquired, stepping into the middle of the ring. He morphed into a huge white panther and smirked. Everyone gulped and eventually Emmett went in for a brawl.  
About twenty minutes later, the Cullens had soon discovered that all the kids could morph, but each kid was different. Calliope was an arctic fox, Kenelm was a white cheetah, Nevaeh was a white wolf, Eustace a white tiger cub, Hermione a white squirrel, Dashiell a baby white racoon, Vanessa a white kitten and Holden a white bunny.  
All the Cullens had gotten a chance to have a friendly fight (at least with the older kids) except Edward who had been staring the whole time, staring intensely at Kamber. When would she go up for a brawl? He wanted to know what she could morph into… or if she could.  
“Alright!” Mr. Vicasi called, “next!”  
Before Edward could move Emmett gave him a rough shove forward and Edward found himself in the middle of the ring. He looked around, not knowing which of the Vicasi kids would step forwards. Just when he was beginning to feel really out of place, Kamber walked forward. Edward felt all the blood (if he had blood in his body!) drain from his face. She looked so calm… confident… and gosh did she look beautiful! Her black jeans hugged her curves perfectly and showed off her long, slender agile legs. She wore a pair of black ankle boots that had a slight heel to them. She wore a short black leather jacket that came down to about her mid abdomen. Underneath she wore a white t-shirt that concealed everything… except a thin strip between the top of her pants and the bottom of her shirt. Her bright red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she had a few wisps floating around her face.  
Edward swallowed. Why did she have to be so beautiful? He planted his feet further apart and prepared to run at the girl. Taking off at a sprint, Edward had no idea what he was going to do when he approached the girl… but that was decided for him. Kamber began to run at him, her hair blowing behind her when she suddenly leapt into the air, clear over him. Edward skidded to a stop and watched as the girl sailed over him… and landed on all fours delicately… but her feet and hands were no longer feet and hands… but hooves.  
Edward let out a soft gasp as his eyes traveled up from her delicate yet strong hooves…. Up her long white legs…. To her slender white body, pretty ears and piercing blue eyes…. She was a doe!  
Before Edward had time to register this, a giant white stag and white bear appeared on either side of Kamber and Edward felt like someone had punched him in the gut.  
“You’re…. you’re….” he gasped.  
Kamber morphed back into human and hung her head, “I was the one you met in the woods earlier.”  
The silence seemed so long… it was like Kamber and Edward were the only ones standing there, frozen. Kamber slowly lifted her bright blue eyes to look at Edward, only to see him staring at her with a look she had never seen before. His mouth was slightly open from shock, his eyes widen but full of curiosity, relief and wonder…. But his usually white pale face had a slight red tint. Little did they know that their families were looking at them with raised eyebrows and knowing smirks.

****************  
When Emmett and Rose came running down the stairs to the living room on Monday, they found Alice and Jasper waiting but no sign of Edward.  
“Where is he?” Rose inquired, rather impatient.  
“Already in the car,” Alice replied. “He was ready to leave half an hour ago!”  
“But school doesn’t start for thirty minutes!” Emmett pointed out.  
Jasper and Alice nodded, both with smirks on their faces. Emmett soon had a grin of his own on his face, but Rose was groaning.  
“This lovesickness is going to be the death of me!”  
Once the others got into the car, Edward was almost prepared to push the car to the school he was so impatient which wouldn’t make sense since he could have just asked Emmett for the keys and it would have been easier to just run there than push the car.  
“Hold your pants on brother,” Emmett chuckled, starting the car, “It’s not like she’ll go anywhere!”  
Once they arrived at the school, Edward was out of the car in a flash and running into the school as fast as the average person could run which for him was painfully slow. He was just running into Science class when he realized that meant he would have to sit next to Bella. Great!  
Putting on a placid expression, he walked into the class. His eyes fell on the familiar red-haired girl who sat next to Glynn in the front row. When he walked in, the girl looked up and smiled sweetly at him, waving.  
Edward found himself smiling back but was cut off by two arms that wrapped around him from behind.  
“Hey Edward!”   
Edward rolled his eyes and pushed Bella’s arms off of him where they had begun to travel down to his abdomen.  
“Bella.”  
Edward walked away from her and sat down in his seat. However, as he looked over at Kamber, the girl was talking to her brother. Bella sat down next to Edward and lazily pressed her thigh next to his and that was when Edward noticed she was wearing rather short jean shorts.  
Edward tried to move away but that would end him on the floor. For the first half of science, Edward was in hell, trying to get Kamber’s attention but the girl wouldn’t look at him.  
Just when Edward was about to lose it, their teacher spoke up.  
“Miss Swan, if you wish to seduce Mr. Cullen, then please do not do it in my classroom.”  
Edward didn’t have to look down to know that Bella had placed her leg over his and was rubbing his thigh with one hand.  
He looked up and saw that all the students were looking at them… including Kamber. Edward didn’t dare look at her, but he could sense her piercing gaze and when she turned to look the other way, he could see that her face was slightly pink… from embarrassment… or anger? What he didn’t see was Kamber biting her lower lip to hold back a flood of tears.  
When Edward walked into history class, Kamber was already there and so was Bella. Kamber was looking straight ahead but Bella was trying everything to get Edward’s attention.   
“Mr. Cullen,” the teacher called.  
Edward walked over and was afraid he was going to get detention for what happened in the science class.   
“I am grouping all the students in pairs of two for the rest of the semester. I have paired you and Miss Vicasi together. Please take your new seat.”  
Edward walked over to where Kamber was seated and sat down. Kamber glanced over at him and Edward got a strange sense that something was wrong.  
“Hey,” he greeted.  
“Hey,” Kamber replied softly.  
For most of the class, Kamber refused to speak to him or even look at him. Finally, Edward couldn’t handle it anymore and scribbled a note on a piece of paper and passed it to her. Kamber took it and read it.  
‘I’m sorry. What happened in science class was on accident. Bella is my ex’  
Kamber wrote back on the same piece: ‘that explains a lot.’  
‘I don’t love her anymore,’ Edward wrote back, ‘she is just annoying now. I’m sorry if it made you mad.’  
Kamber felt her cheeks turn slightly pink from embarrassment. How was she supposed to tell Edward that she was upset because she had a liking to him and seeing Bella getting all cozy with him made her hurt? She wracked her brains for a good excuse and was relieved when she thought of one.  
“My dad is on a case but it’s kind of disturbing. He asked if you and I would try to figure it out. He specifically asked the principal to pair us up for history so we would have an excuse to work together,” Kamber whispered. “Do you think you could come by our place after school?”  
Edward made his heart jump, even though it was just about work. However, when Kamber said that it would be an excuse to work together, he felt his heart ache. So, they couldn’t just work together as friends….  
“Sure,” he whispered back.  
Kamber smiled but Edward noted that her cheeks were tinted a bright pink.

Edward looked up at the huge house that stood before him. It wasn’t like his house, but a little more human. A large log cabin type house rose up from the trees about three miles from the Cullens’. There was a basketball net out in the front driveway and the yard was littered with balls, toys, ropes and old tires? Edward smiled. The Vicasi kids sure knew how to use junk for fun!  
Edward trotted up the stairs to the front door and knocked on the large wooden door. Soon it opened but Edward saw no one there. Glancing down, he found himself face to face with little Vanessa who was looking up at him curiously.  
“Oh, you’re Edward!” the girl chirped in her two-year-old voice, “Come on in! Daddy and sissy are waiting for you!”  
Edward smiled as the girl led him down the hallway and into a room which turned out to be a library. Mr. Vicasi was standing at the other end of the library, reading standing up. Kamber was lying on a backless couch in the middle of the room, a book laying on her face and her hands laying on her stomach.  
The boy tried not to stare at the girl for she wore a pair of grey leggings underneath a short pink skirt and fuzzy striped socks. Her shirt was short, so part of her abdomen was showing but her fair smooth arms laying lazily on her stomach and her rich red hair flowing about her made Edward begin to sweat.  
“Ah Edward,” Mr. Vicasi said, turning and smiling kindly at the boy, “Come on in. Please excuse Kamber, she didn’t get any sleep last night.”  
“Sleep?” Edward asked, “She has to sleep?”  
Mr. Vicasi nodded as the two sat down at the table. “They inherit some things from their mother. At least once a week the kids have to sleep once they reach maturity. For all the little ones, they have to have a regular human sleeping schedule. Kamber just recently reached maturity so she doesn’t need as much sleep but it’s still all new to her, so she has to get at least twelve hours of sleep once a week.”  
Edward nodded in understanding. He sat down at the table and Mr. Vicasi reached over to his daughter and lifted the book off her face. That was when Edward noticed that her eyes were closed and her long black lashes brushing her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathed and her chest rising and falling with her breathing. Edward envied her. While she was still half vampire, she had enough werewolf in her which meant she was also warm… and could breathe.  
“So, the case…”  
“Ah yes,” Mr. Vicasi said. “About three months ago I was asked to defend a young man in court. He was being sued by a man for breaking and entering their house to get his hands on his sister. The man who was accusing is Harrison Gerasimov. The man being sued was Jason Bounds.”  
“Was?”  
“Was,” he confirmed. “Jason was found dead… murdered last week. I didn’t hear about it until last night. I cannot investigate it because I am not a police officer and I have two other cases that are much more pressing. I need you and Kamber to find out who killed Jason and why.”  
“Couldn’t it have been Harrison?” Edward asked. “To get back at Jason for trying to harm his sister? Besides, how was he killed?”  
“That was what I thought at first but that is too obvious. If Harrison wanted to kill him, he wouldn’t make it so obvious. But besides that, his death is strange… it was a fatal wound to the chest… but not by any weapon or creature we know. Your father investigated the body… the scar marks and wound itself are none that we are familiar with.”  
Edward frowned, “That is strange. Do you think it is connected to the case?”  
“That I do not know,” Mr. Vicasi replied. “But that is what I need you to figure out.”  
Edward nodded and glanced over his shoulder at Kamber.   
“Anything else sir?” the boy asked.  
Mr. Vicasi nodded, “Kamber has a hard time making friends. I guess she is just socially awkward, but she likes you Edward. I hope you can be a friend for her.”  
Edward smiled and nodded, “I will sir.”  
Mr. Vicasi nodded and left the room, leaving Edward with a folder which contained all information he had on Jason Bounds and Harrison Gerasimov.  
Edward opened the folder and began to look through the information. He glanced once at the pictures of the two but he didn’t recognize them. He was just getting situated when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around in the seat, he saw Kamber standing behind him. The girl looked like she had just woken up for her eyes were blurry and half open, her face flushed from sleep and her hair all over the place. Edward had never thought she looked more beautiful.  
“Edward?” the girl asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.  
Edward reached up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from rubbing her eyes, “Don’t do that. My dad once told me that rubbing your eyes when you first wake up damages your eyes overtime.”  
He rose to his feet, not releasing her wrists. The girl looked up at him with a question in her eyes. Edward sped off to the kitchen and after a few seconds of explaining the situation to Mrs. Vicasi, rushed back. He held out a warm washcloth to Kamber, but the girl seemed puzzled. Reaching over, he wiped her eyes gently with the warm wet cloth. The girl let out a content sigh.  
“That feels good,” she whispered.  
Edward swallowed. ‘You have no idea what you are doing to me!’ he thought to himself.  
When he finished, he realized that his eyes were no longer blurry, and she was looking up into his amber eyes with big sky-blue eyes.  
Feeling all the life draining out of him, Edward found himself frozen to the spot, staring down at the girl. Kamber was faintly aware of him reaching up and gently touching her cheek. She was surprised at how cold his hand was and shivered slightly. This caused Edward to snap out of it and he stepped back, removing his hand.  
“Sorry…”  
Kamber blushed brightly and looked down, shielding her face with her hair, “We should get to work.”


	6. 5

Kamber was seated on her bed, cross-legged. She had dimmed the lights so that it wouldn’t wake up her siblings across the hallway. She had a black kitten stuffed animal cuddled in her lap and she was flipping through a book she had obtained from the library about bites, scars and other such things.  
She flopped back against her pillows and sighed, hugging the stuffed animal to her chest, “Now I know why Glynn decided to not study law! Why is everything so complicated!”  
Just then, she heard the slightest of thuds by her window but with her enhanced hearing, she heard it. Sitting up straight and getting into a defense pose on her knees, her eyes widened. Squatting on her sill was Edward. He had a backpack on his back which was something new and he had a smirk on his face.  
“Sorry if I startled you,” he said, “Please don’t jump me.”  
Kamber chuckled softly and sat back down on her feet, suddenly relieved he wasn’t a burglar but also slightly embarrassed for she wasn’t expecting him and she happened to wear a blush pink sleeping shirt and pale blue pants… and pink and black polka dot socks. It wasn’t that Kamber was one for fashion or looking nice all the time, but her outfit didn’t match and clashed with her red hair.  
Edward smirked at how the girl’s cheeks enflamed at her slight embarrassment and she ducked her face behind her hair.  
“Sorry to barge in but I got the photos of the corpse from my dad.”  
“Oh goodie!” Kamber said, perking up, “I was just looking over different wounds and scars.”  
Edward sat down on the end of Kamber’s bed and sat cross-legged just like she was. He held out a yellow envelope to her and Kamber opened it, spilling the photos on the bed between them.  
She shifted through them till she came upon the photo of the major wound. She grimaced at the sight and looked away a moment.  
“Okay…. That doesn’t look like anything that I saw in here….”  
Edward noticed how the blood drained from her face. He was puzzled at first, wondering how a vampire was affected by gore but then he remembered that Kamber was more human than him, eating human food and besides that, her morph was a deer… a vegetarian!  
“Does it make you uncomfortable?” he asked.  
The girl nodded and Edward quickly flipped the photo over, so she didn’t have to look at it. Kamber let out a sigh and smiled at Edward as a thank you, the color reappearing to her face.  
“See anything else that could help?” he asked.  
The girl scanned slowly over the photos before her hands fell upon one which was a picture of the man’s left and right arms.  
“That’s weird,” she muttered.  
“What?” Edward asked, leaning over to look at the photo, “The blood on his hand? Couldn’t he have just touched the wound?”  
The girl shook her head, “I didn’t need to look at that wound long to know that it would have killed him instantly. Besides… there is blood going up his arm too... but what is even weirder is his creases.”  
“Huh?”  
“The creases on his fingers. For normal humans, their creases go perpendicular to their fingers… but his go parallel… almost like his fingers were stretched then pushed back in,” Kamber explained. “That is so weird.”  
Edward frowned, “Anything else?”  
the girl nodded and held up the photo, pointing to a small name embroidered onto the man’s shirt: Winston’s.  
“A company?” Edward asked.  
Kamber peeked over the top of the photo and smiled, “From the look of it, he was killed on his way back or to work. He was dressed nicely, and time of death was 7 in the morning. In that case, we can locate more information on him through the company.”  
“We already have his address though,” Edward pointed out.  
Kamber smiled, “Who says that is his only address?”  
Before Edward could ask her what she was up to, she had jumped up and grabbed her cell phone. She quickly looked something up before holding out the phone to him. Edward took it and saw she had pulled up the Winston company’s website, had located employees and had pulled up Jason Bounds!  
“That was fast!” Edward pointed out.  
“That’s what you get for having a dad as a lawyer. Now, look at the address.”  
Edward nodded, “Same address your dad obtained. What about?”  
“Now look at the secondary address.”  
Edward looked at it and frowned, “Wisconsin?”  
Kamber nodded, “And according to dad, the only family he has are his parents who live in Florida, a sister who lives in Kentucky and a few cousins who live in Texas. All of them way out of their way from Wisconsin.”  
“Strange,” Edward whispered. “We should probably go investigate this address.”  
Kamber jumped slightly on her knees and clapped her hands like a little kid. Smiling, Edward left her with his phone number so they could decide a time to journey to Wisconsin. As Edward headed back to the window, Kamber followed him.  
“I’ll give you a heads up before I barge in next time,” Edward told her, smirking down at her.  
Kamber smiled and jumped to give him a hug but this resulted in the photos being knocked out of his hands and falling to the floor. Kamber went to grab them but Edward beat her to it. Just as Edward was rising back to his full height, he realized that their faces were inches apart. Kamber was looking slightly down at him with her eyes wide and cheeks tinted red.  
Edward slowly rose to his height but kept his eyes fixed on Kamber’s not letting his intense gaze waver. The girl was looking up at him with startled, confused and rather shocked eyes. Edward’s instincts were telling him to hug her or kiss her… but something deep in his gut told him to cherish the girl before him and not make her uncomfortable too fast.  
Reaching forward, the boy brushed his ice-cold fingertips across her cheek, earning a soft gasp from her before retracting his hand slowly and smiling at her.  
“See you later.”

And with that, he was gone. About three minutes later, Calliope was walking down the hallway on her way to get a glass of water when she heard a noise in her older sister’s room. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard the bed creak loudly as Kamber jumped on it and she heard a muffled squeal of joy. Sisters!

“So, you’re going to need at least a pair of heels,” Alice muttered to herself.  
“Alice,” Kamber pointed out, chuckling softly, “it’s just a day trip! We won’t even need to stay anywhere! I don’t even need to pack a suitcase.”  
Alice looked up from the list she was writing of the things Kamber needed to pack for her Wisconsin trip, “Says who? I might just have Jasper ‘accidently’ lose your plane tickets back so you two have to spend the night!”  
Rose’s head perked up right away at that. She was seated at the counter with Hermione and Nevaeh sitting on either side of her, drawing with crayons (which she had forced Emmett to run to the store and get) while Vanessa sat on her lap. The little girl’s long hair was half braided into pigtails and Rose was halfway through braiding the second one when she looked up.  
“As much as I second the vote for ensuring Kamber’s future as our sister-in-law, I think that is a little much Alice.”  
Kamber looked between the two girls in puzzlement. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on and didn’t really understand what they were talking about until Eustace spoke up from where he was playing chess with Jasper.  
“You’re getting married to Edward sis?”  
Kamber’s face at once turned a beet red and she began to sweat, “What? When did you… I never… what?”  
There was the sound of chuckling and everyone turned to see that Emmett, Vince and Glynn had appeared in the doorway, all three of them looking like they had been thrown against a few things but all three of them laughing.  
“Just a joke sis,” Vince told the girl, wrapping his arms around his sister, “Just a joke.”  
“That might be a joke,” Jasper spoke up from his spot on the floor, “But are Edward’s eyes black?”  
Everyone spun around to see that Edward had descended the stairs. He was standing on the bottom step, one hand on the rail with a perplexed look on his face. However, it was clear as day what Jasper was talking about. Rather than the golden or pale brown color, his eyes were jet black.  
“Edward, you need to feed!” Emmett said, closing the front door, “You cannot go to Wisconsin without feeding!”  
“We’re leaving in an hour for the airport Emmett,” Edward pointed out. “It’s fine. If I try to feed before we leave, I won’t have time.”  
“Then just cancel the trip to Wisconsin and go in a few days,” Alice suggested. I’ll refund the tickets and schedule another flight in three days!”  
Edward shook his head, “the only hotel within fifty miles of the address won’t have another opening for a week.”  
“Then I’ll go alone,” Kamber remarked aloud, “I don’t have to feed.”  
Edward was across the room in a manner of milliseconds and had grabbed Kamber by the arms and was looking into her face intensely.  
“NO!” he cried, “Kamber you can’t!”  
“Why not?” the girl asked, completely puzzled at his outburst, “We’ll refund one of the tickets and….”  
“No!” Edward replied again, almost urgently, “You cannot go alone.”  
Kamber at first thought that his reasons were because he didn’t want to be left out but then she realized that he was merely concerned about her going to a strange place alone. Smiling sweetly, she nodded and Edward at once relaxed.  
“Well,” Esme said, clapping her hands and announcing her and Carlisle’s appearance, “Now that is all cleared up, since you two will not be traveling this week, Mr. and Mrs. Vicasi invited us on a double date tomorrow night.”  
A smirk appeared on Rose’s face and placing Vanessa on a chair, rose to her feet and stood next to Emmett, “Jasper, Alice. We have a surprise for you.”  
The two exchanged knowing looks before Rose held out an envelope. Alice opened it and gasped.  
“Tickets to Alaska!” Rose cheered, “It’s you and Jasper’s anniversary this weekend! We’re leaving in the morning! WE invited Vince and Glynn to come along!”  
“NO WAY!” Alice chirped, rushing over to hug her two adopted siblings.  
Just then, Zayne’s eyes widened, “But… tomorrow we’re going over for a sleepover with Jacob.”  
“That do….” Rose started but Emmett cut her off with a peck on the cheek.  
“Who does ‘we’ imply?” Kamber inquired.  
“Me, Calliope and Antigone,” Zayne replied.  
Everyone present began to do the calculations before Rose’s eyes fell on Edward and Kamber.  
“So!” she chirped, “You two will be on babysitting duty!”  
Edward looked over at Kamber, not sure what to say at that moment but the girl smiled, “That works with me. That will give us time to work on investigating Harrison Gerasimov anyway.”  
Edward stared at the girl in wonder. Tomorrow, they would be alone for at least four hours together. Not like they didn’t spend time together but since Edward’s first excursion into her room, they hadn’t been alone together at all….

The next evening, Edward was standing on the stairs in stunned amazement. The parents had been gone for about an hour, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Vince and Glynn had left that morning and the other three teens had been at the Black’s since noon. Now however, the Vicasi kids were drooping off to sleep one by one like dead leaves falling from the trees. Whenever Kamber finished getting one comfortable on the couch or in one of the bedrooms upstairs, another one was falling asleep.  
Edward had meant to help but even if he could move, he wouldn’t know what to do. However, he was frozen to the spot in wonderment and astonishment. Kamber came flying down the stairs on silent feet but instead of going down the last eight steps, she jumped over the railing and landed lightly on the ground next to it, grabbing Kenelm who had come out of the bathroom but was nodding off to bed where he stood.  
The boy let out a soft purring sound as he cuddled up to his sister’s chest and threw his arms around her neck.  
Kamber smiled sweetly at him before trotting over to the only empty couch and placing him there so he didn’t wake up. She covered him with a blanket and fondled his wavy hair.  
The girl let out a sigh and plopped down on the kitchen counter.   
“That’s everyone,” she sighed.  
Edward chuckled softly and approached her, finally out of his trance.  
“You’re used to that?” he asked, leaning his elbows on the counter next to her.  
Kamber nodded, “Usually though the others are here to help but there have been times I’ve had to do it alone. When the others are here, we make it a game to see who can put how many of the little ones to bed.”  
Edward chuckled, “You’re a natural.”  
Kamber smiled, “I’ve always had a love for family. Before we moved here, I would babysit our werewolf cousins. One day I wish to have a family of my own.”  
Edward looked up at this and frowned, “But… as a vampire, cannot you not have kids?”  
“That is what I thought for a while,” Kamber pointed out. “I was afraid that I hadn’t inherited my mother’s ability to bear children. But I still have my cycle.”  
Edward felt his ears go red from hearing that. He had learnt what a woman’s cycle was before he got turned into a vampire and honestly, when a woman was on a cycle it was sometimes hard.  
“So… you’re able to bear… children…” Edward whispered.  
Kamber smiled and nodded, not quite sure why Edward’s eyes seemed to be shining. “Yeah.”  
Edward swallowed, not realizing his mouth had gone dry. Kamber let out a sigh and hopped off the counter. However, Edward spun around the moment he sensed her stumble.  
Reaching forward, he grabbed her around the shoulders to stop her fall.  
“Sorry,” the girl sighed, her eyes closed and pressing her face against his chest, “I didn’t get enough sleep this week apparently.”  
Edward smiled, “well rest then. I’ll keep watch.”  
Kamber nodded and letting out a content sigh and smile, she nestled against Edward’s shoulder and neck and closed her eyes. Edward’s heart jumped as she clutched her hands to her chest like an innocent little child.  
Smiling, Edward sat down on the floor and leant against the couch since all the couches were occupied with sleeping kids. Kamber shifted slightly and sighed as she resituated herself against Edward’s side. He ran his fingers through her hair and marveled at how silky yet fluffy it felt.   
The girl smiled in her sleep and cuddled closer to his chest. Edward felt his heart pound when her cheek pressed against his chest and her breath hit his neck.  
“What are you doing to me?” he whispered in a barely audible voice.  
Kamber didn’t move but what Edward didn’t know was that the girl’s heart was pounding a mile a minute.  
“Kambi?” a soft voice whispered.  
Kamber was up in an instant, pushing Edward away, “Oh… Vanessa.”  
The little girl stood on the bottom step, her eyes blurry from sleep and dressed in a pair of PJ’s she had obtained from Alice’s room which pooled at her feet because they were so long.   
“I had a weird dream,” the girl whispered, rubbing her fist against her eyes sleepily. “I saw mommy and daddy.”  
Smiling, Kamber held out her arms to the girl and Vanessa waddled into her sister’s lap, resting against Vanessa’s chest just like Vanessa had been to Edward not moments before.  
“Want to talk about it?” Kamber asked her little sister.  
Vanessa nodded and leant her back against Vanessa’s chest, “I saw mommy and daddy at their wedding.”  
“Who’s wedding?”  
“Mommy and daddy’s,” Vanessa replied, puzzled as to why her sister wasn’t understanding.  
“Huh?” both Edward and Kamber asked at the same time. “But you weren’t even born then…”  
“Then I saw Glynn’s birthday…”  
Kamber slowly glanced over at Edward then back at her sister, “Which one?”  
“His fifth…. He was so chubby!”  
Kamber slowly lifted her eyes to Edward’s and all the color drained from her face, “Vanessa… were you really asleep….”  
The little girl pressed her finger to her chin thoughtfully, “No… I was in the bathroom getting a drink when it happened. It was like a daydream.”  
Edward was still trying to comprehend what was going on when Kamber got up from the floor, placing the half asleep Vanessa in Edward’s lap.   
The girl was across the room in seconds and had grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. Soon the girl’s face showed complete relief when a voice came on from the other side.  
“Hi dad…. No everything’s fine… but something weird is happening with Nessa.”  
Edward looked down at the girl who was now half asleep in his lap while Kamber continued to talk to her dad over the phone.  
“Well she came down and said she said she had a daydream…. No I know but…. This was weird... Dad, she said she said she saw you and mom’s wedding day…. Yeah and Glynn’s fifth birthday…. I know! I wasn’t even born….Yeah…. she’s asleep right now…. Okay…. See you later. Bye.”  
The girl hung up and placed her phone in her back pocket. She walked back over to Edward and lifting Vanessa off his lap, she placed the girl on the couch and covered her with a blanket.  
“Can you help me out? Dad wants everyone out of the living room except Vanessa. He doesn’t want to startle the others. He said they’ll be back pronto.”  
Edward nodded and soon, the two were silently running up and down the stairs, carrying the still sleeping kids to Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper’s bedrooms. Soon, every bed in the house had either one or two kids asleep except Vanessa who was still asleep on the couch.  
Kamber was just sitting down when she shot back up again with a cry of pain and clutched her head.  
“Kamber?” Edward cried, rushing to her side, “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know…” the girl gasped, “But my head is pounding…. It hurts… so bad!”  
The front door of the house flew open and the rest of the Cullens and the Vicasi parents charged in. Edward took quick note that Emmett and Jasper were both supporting Vince and Glynn who were both clutching their heads just like Kamber was and seemed weak. Rose, Alice and Esme were carrying Antigone, Zayne and Calliope who looked like they were writhing in their sleep, all three sweating and whimpering in pain.  
“When did this happen?” Carlisle asked, rushing to Kamber’s side.  
“Just a moment ago,” Edward replied, “We just finished putting the kids upstairs when…”  
Without letting the boy finish, Mr. Vicasi flew upstairs and the sound of doors slamming could be heard before he rushed back down.  
“That will only hold them for a few minutes…” he explained.  
“What?” everyone but Mrs. Vicasi asked in confusion.  
MR. Vicasi didn’t have to explain for at that moment, Vince, Glynn, Calliope, Antigone and Zayne woke up. At the same time, Kamber lifted her head and all of them opened their eyes…. They were white!  
“Hold them still!” Mr. Vicasi warned.  
Edward wrapped his arms around Kamber to pin her down while everyone else rushed to restrain the other kids.  
“What is going on?” Rose demanded, helping Alice hold Antigone still.  
“We need moonlight,” Zayne hissed in a voice that was not his own.  
“What is wrong with them!?” Jasper cried.  
Suddenly, just when everyone thought they couldn’t hold the kids anymore, they all crumbled to the ground. Edward grabbed Kamber before she fell and scooped her up into his arms bridal style.  
“What happened?” the girl whispered, looking up at Edward with exhausted and confused blue eyes.  
“IT’s the pre apocalypse,” Mr. Vicasi sighed, “It’s my fault that I forgot it was today.”  
“The apocalypse?” Everyone asked.  
Mr. Vicasi nodded, “The day the two of us got engaged,” he said, motioning to himself and Mrs. Vicasi, “In one week will be the day the two of us were wed… and will be the day when the kids almost die.”


	7. 6

“Here you go,” Carlisle said, handing each of the Vicasi kids an Ibuprofen and Tylenol. HE sat down next to Esme across from Mr. and Mrs. Vicasi. Mrs. Vicasi had Vanessa on her lap and Mr. Vicasi had Calliope’s sleeping head on his lap and he was stroking her hair.  
Edward and Alice were both sitting on either side of Kamber while Emmett and Jasper were helping Vince and Glynn who felt ready to puke at any moment. Rose came down the stairs, having just put Antigone to bed for she had passed out.  
“So… what is exactly is the apocalypse?” Edward asked. “That it would cause this kind of pain and reaction? And why didn’t it affect us?”  
“It is because Mrs. Vicasi and I defied all forms of formality and family tradition. We went against our people’s wishes and trusted our hearts. The Volturi were furious when they found out.”  
“So, the Volturi are behind the Apocalypse?” Alice inquired. “That is why I keep seeing them in the dreams when I look into the kids’ futures.”  
Mr. Vicasi nodded, “They wanted to ensure that our children wouldn’t become like the wolves but inherit more from the vampire side. That is the only way they will let us live in peace if we comply with their wishes and allow the apocalypse.”  
“But what is it exactly?” Esme asked.  
Mrs. Vicasi sighed, “It is the day the two of us went full out against our people and fell for our love for each other. The day we were wed. That day, the Volturi will send out a shock to our children which will basically ensure that they will be considered ‘more vampire than wolf’ by giving them a gift.”  
“a gift?” Jasper inquired.  
“A vampire gift,” MR. Vicasi confirmed, “Just as I am a shield and can mess with time, each of the kids will be gifted a specific vampire gift each. We do not know what kind of gifts they will be. All we know is that the pain the kids will experience will be ten times worse then what they encountered tonight. It will be so great that there might be a possibility that it will throw them into a coma... or worse.”  
“But they were on the verge of passing out!” Rose cried, “How will they handle it!”  
“Anesthesia,” Carlisle muttered, “We could put them to sleep till the pain is over. That way they don’t have to feel anything.”  
Mr. Vicasi nodded, “That was what I was thinking too. But it would have to be for twelve hours.”  
“It takes twelve hours?” All the Cullen kids cried.  
The two Vicasi parents nodded. Kamber let out a soft whimper and slumped. Edward grabbed her around the shoulders to support her.  
“It will be fine,” She muttered, her eyes closed.  
“I don’t know…” Edward muttered.  
The girl smiled up at him, “There is no avoiding it, so there is no point on worrying.”  
“I’m gonna worry anyway!” The boy protested.  
“There is one thing,” Mr. Vicasi said, interrupting, “It also happens to be the day when the court will be discussing the death of Jason Bounds.”  
Kamber was sitting up straight in an instant, “Then we should finish our investigation before then right!?”  
“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Edward and Alice said in unison, pushing the girl back, “You are not doing anything till after the apocalypse.”  
Kamber stuck out her lower lip in a pout, “But…”  
“Nope!” Alice said firmly, crossing her arms, “Nothing doing sister!”  
Kamber turned her gaze to Edward and gave him big blue puppy eyes. Edward bit the inside of his cheek to keep from falling for those eyes and tried to look away.  
“I don’t….”  
“Please?” Kamber asked in a pleading voice, “It’s not like I’m doing manual labor! I’ll be your guy in the chair.”  
Edward buried his face in his hands and let out a deep breath. He lifted his eyes to look at everyone to see that they were all waiting patiently for his reply. Sighing he looked over at Kamber who was still waiting and finally he smiled.  
“Okay fine.”  
Without a second’s hesitation the girl threw her arms around Edward’s neck and planted a kiss on his cheek, earning a great deal of whooping from Jasper and Emmett and a muffled squeal from Alice.

“Do I have to go?” Kamber whimpered.  
Alice stared at Kamber in the reflection of the mirror as if Kamber had grown three heads, “Naturally! Jasper and I are going! Don’t know if Esme will convince Emmett and Rose to go. Besides that, it will give you and Edward a chance to take a break. You have been breaking your back the past few days on that case.”  
Kamber sighed and pouted, “It’s kind of depressing. There is no possible explanation for how Jason Bounds could be killed, and Harrison has a definite alibi.”  
“Oh he has an alibi?” Alice asked, grabbing a bottle of hairspray.  
The girl nodded, “He was in the car with his sister driving to Seattle to visit their parents. We checked security cameras for sign of their car and found they stopped at a gas station on the way. The cameras on the station confirmed that Harrison was there as was his sister so it couldn’t have been them.”  
Alice grunted in agreement as she finished Kamber’s hair, “There! Now turn around and let me see!”  
Kamber rose to her feet and twirled around for Alice. The girl clapped her hands together and grinned gleefully, “It’s perfect! That dress does wonders to your hair! By the way, the silver eyeliner is just right to bring out your eye color.”  
Kamber smiled and glanced at her outfit. She wore a pretty silver dress with high silver heels that Alice had given her. Her hair was pulled up into a curly pinned bun with a few wavy locks falling about her face and ears.   
dress, shoes, hair, makeup!  
“You’re gorgeous!” Alice chirped.  
Kamber giggled and hugged the girl, careful to not mess up Alice’s purple dress and makeup and mostly down hair do.  
“Come on!” Alice cried, grabbing the girl’s hand and sprinting down the stairs.  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the Cullen family turned at their arrival. Rosalie was wearing a cute deep maroon cocktail dress and wore matching makeup and a similar hairstyle to Kamber.  
“You look lovely dear!” Esme said, coming to hug Kamber.  
Kamber smiled at the woman and tried to escape Rosalie who was joining Alice in fangirling over her makeup and hair.  
Just then, everyone stepped back and Kamber found herself looking at Edward who had entered the living room. He looked rather smart in his clean suit and his hair brushed but still perfect. His amber eyes were wide as he stared at the girl who smiled shyly at him.  
Alice gave her a gentle shove towards Edward who had been shoved in a similar manner by Jasper.  
Edward slowly reached out and touched Kamber’s cheek with his finger and let out a shaky breath, “You look beautiful.” He whispered.  
Kamber smiled and ducked her head to hide the deep blush that spread across her face, “Thank you…. You look nice yourself.”  
Edward held out his hand for the girl and she took it, suddenly realizing that even though his hand was cold, she felt warm inside.

AT THE PARTY

“IT’S SO CUTE!” Alice squealed, grabbing Jasper by the hand and sprinting into the party.   
The party was being hosted by the mayor and was being held in the huge grassy soccer field of the school, but white tents had been set up all over the place, making it look almost like a wedding reception. There was a large square space in between all the tents where a dance floor had been set up.  
“Come on!” Rosalie cried, grabbing Emmett’s hand and rushing off towards the food table.  
Kamber chuckled at their almost childish antics but she had to admit, it had been forever since she had been to a party. In fact, she had never been to a party before. She had always made sure that she never got asked to prom and other than that, there had never been any party to attend.  
“Nervous?” Edward asked.  
The girl turned her head to look up at him and smiled, “No…. just not sure what to do now.”  
Edward smiled down at the girl and took her hand into his, “Follow me.”  
With that, he led the girl onto the dance floor. Before the dance even began Edward knew that Kamber was a great dancer just with how light her feet were and how calm she was. Edward felt his body freeze when Kamber placed her hand on his shoulder and took his hand with her other one. Slowly he slid his hand around her slim waist and felt his throat clench. Why did she have to be so perfect?  
Staring down at her, the moonlight reflected off of her blue eyes and her fair face. Before he knew what had happened, he had been staring intensely at the girl for a long time.  
Kamber tilted to the side thoughtfully, “What’s wrong? You’ve been staring at me for a long time.”  
Edward smiled, “Nothing….”  
Kamber grinned evilly, “You’re keeping something from me, aren’t you?”  
“Maybe,” Edward replied. “I just don’t know how to tell you.”  
The girl smiled, “Just say it. Don’t think to much about it.”  
Edward sighed and twirled Kamber around before slowing their dancing, “What would you say if I told you I found my mate?”  
Kamber stopped dancing and stared up at Edward a moment. She hoped that her face didn’t show her disappointment and pain. Her heart was pounding and beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out. Did she just lose him? True she had first thought as Edward as like a friend but over the past few weeks she had grown to care about him…. Only to find out that he will never be hers.  
“I’d say good for you!” The girl said, playfully punching his arm, forcing a smile onto her face, “When will I get to meet her?”  
Edward smiled, “I was actually hoping to introduce the two of you tonight.”  
Kamber swallowed. Gosh was she glad that Edward couldn’t read her mind! She was going to meet the love of Edward’s life. She was hoping she would have a few days…. More like centuries to get over her feelings before she met her!  
“Awesome!” The girl said, hoping that she sounded enthusiastic, “Where is she?”  
Edward’s smile disappeared, and he took a step closer to Kamber. For a moment she thought that he was going to either dare her to a race or tell her to turn around. However, his hand returned to her waist and pulled her flush against him. His other hand slipped behind her head and into her hair, pulling her face close to his. For what seemed like forever he just stared into her blue eyes before bending his head down and placing his mouth next to her ear.  
“She’s you.”

For once in her life, Kamber hated the fact that she had a beating heart. She knew that with Edward’s enhanced hearing, he could easily hear her heartbeat which was so loud that Kamber was sure a person across the room could hear it. Edward had slowly bowed his head more so that his forehead was resting on Kamber’s shoulder. He hadn’t lifted his head to look at her and was just standing there, his arms around her waist and his nose buried in her neck, inhaling her scent.  
“b…. but I thought you said I would m…. meet her tonight….” Kamber whispered, finding herself blushing beyond comprehension.  
Edward chuckled and his breath against her neck made her flush even more, “I was hoping you would guess.”  
Kamber gently but firmly pushed him away, “Like I would! The way you were going about it sounded like you were telling me as a friend!”  
A soft smile crossed Edward’s face, “I would never do that. Why would I tell you as a friend when I could live without a friend but living without you would be like hell?”  
Kamber gasped softly at the intensity in Edward’s eyes. His bright amber eyes seemed to darken slightly but Kamber knew it wasn’t from hunger.  
Before Kamber could even take this into consideration, Edward had leant forward again but this time he pressed his forehead against Kamber’s. He took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. Kamber felt her face heat up at their close proximity and instinctively placed her hands-on Edward’s chest but she froze… he was shaking!  
Slowly Kamber pushed him away but kept her hands on his chest, looking up at him, startled. Edward looked like a person who had just woken up from sleep. His eyes were blurry and half open, he was breathing shakily.

“Edward?”  
Slowly, Edward glided his hand across Kamber’s cheek till it was cupped at the crook of her neck. Gradually he pulled her head up to look at him as he dipped his head towards hers.  
‘I’m dreaming right?’ Kamber thought to herself. ‘This is too perfect to be real. Is he going to kiss me? It’s not like I have anything against him kissing me but… is this even real? Will I wake up the moment I believe it?’  
Kamber was snapped out of her thoughts by a pair of soft, ice cold lips that pressed against hers. For a moment, she stared wide eyed at Edward who was cupping her face in both hands, eyes closed and his body shaking. Why was he shaking? Was he nervous…. Upset…. Anxious… or happy?  
Edward’s lips slowly left hers but just by a hair. His amber eyes fluttered open to look at Kamber a moment, blue meeting gold. ‘Oh, what the heck! Who cares if this isn’t real!?’ Kamber thought to herself.  
Reaching up, she gripped Edward’s shoulders as Edward brought his lips back down onto hers, a little stronger this time. Kamber felt her knees go weak when Edward snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She could feel his rock-hard chest beneath her hands and his hair felt like down.  
When the two pulled apart to give Kamber a chance to breathe (Edward didn’t need to but he knew she was partially mortal), Kamber was flushed and her eyes glossy just like Edward’s had been a moment ago.   
Edward took a sharp intake of breath at the sight before him and would have kissed her again if a familiar, annoying voice hadn’t come into his hearing. Ugh that woman!  
“Edward’s here too!?”  
Rolling his eyes mentally, Edward kept one arm around Kamber’s waist but took her hand with his other, so it looked like they were dancing. Kamber seemed slightly puzzled by his change in mood but soon realized the source. Bella had appeared and was trotting over to them in heels that were so high that it was a miracle she hadn’t fallen over. She wore a skirt that barely covered her rear and her lacy blouse that barely covered half her stomach was almost see-through and Kamber could clearly make out her lacy black bra beneath it.   
“Edward! There you are!” Bella squealed, having not noticed Edward’s partner yet. “I saw Alice and finally she told me that you were here too!”  
However, Bella’s brown eyes finally caught sight of Edward’s arm which was wrapped possessively around his dancing partner’s waist. She also took note that his other hand which gripped the girl’s free hand was clutching it close to his heart and she didn’t fail to notice that they were dancing closer together than just friends.  
Bella’s eyes darkened in fury but plastered a fake smile on her face which honestly didn’t look different from the smile she had on a moment ago. Kamber could easily sense the girl’s contempt towards her just from the way her hands clenched and the vibe she was giving off. However, Kamber wondered if the girl’s enthusiasm at seeing Edward was really genuine because other than her eyes, nothing about the girl’s expression changed.  
“What do you want Bella?” Edward demanded.  
Bella rolled her eyes, “Oh don’t be so cold! I just wanted to tell you that Emmett was looking for you.”  
Edward frowned, “He knows where I am. What does he want?”  
“I don’t know,” Bella replied.  
Edward didn’t budge for a while. He felt like there was something sketchy going on. If Emmett had been looking for him, he would have made sure either his thoughts were so loud that Edward would hear, or he would have found him personally. Why would Emmett send Bella of all people?  
Bella crossed her arms and began to tap her foot impatiently, “If you don’t go to him, I’ll start a riot.”  
Edward sighed. Now he was sure that Bella was up to something but the last thing he wanted was a riot and Bella knew about his being a vampire. Who knows, she could go and spout it to everyone present! He glanced over at Kamber who seemed completely calm. She didn’t look nervous, upset or scared. He smiled to himself. She would no doubt handle herself against Bella.  
“I’ll be right back,” he said, whispering it against Kamber’s ear.  
The girl smiled shyly at him and nodded as Edward hurried off (as fast as he could without looking inhuman).  
The moment he was gone, Bella walked onto the dance floor and approached Kamber. She looked the girl up and down. She had to admit, Kamber was gorgeous. However, there was something inhuman about her, making Bella think she was a vampire… except the fact that her eyes were blue, she was breathing and had color in her cheeks. Was she a werewolf? No, too fair for that and Edward would steer clear of wolves anyway.  
“So, you and Edward are a thing huh?” she asked, brushing a lock of hair off her shoulders in a flaunty manner.  
Kamber flushed pink and ducked her head. Bella glared but named to keep the growl muted. Of course, Edward found an innocent, sweet girl who got shy when talking about guys! Geez! Is he that attracted to weak women?  
“I’m guessing you probably did it then,” Bella remarked, turning around and waving her hips. For a moment, Kamber thought she was just either doing it to be lazy, but the truth was that Bella caught sight of a rather attractive boy nearby.  
“Did what?” Kamber asked, slightly lost.  
Bella snorted, “Seriously? You haven’t? You would know what I meant if you did.”  
Kamber frowned, “You mean…. Consummation?”  
Bella stifled a laugh, but it came out as a rather rude snort, “Consummation? That’s what you call it?”  
“That is what it is called after all,” Kamber replied, sensing that this wasn’t meant to be a pleasant conversation, “Or you could call it intercourse…or coitus…. Anatomy of reproduction….”  
“Are you a school nerd or something?” Bella interrupted, frowning.  
Kamber shook her head, “No. That’s what you were referring to right?”  
“Just say it,” Bella remarked, getting rather fed up with Kamber’s form of avoiding the question, “You have no sex appeal.”  
Right away, something snapped in Kamber’s mind. It wasn’t the fact that Bella said she had no sex appeal but rather the matter of what Bella was referring to. Kamber had always been rather touchy on the subject especially since she was still a virgin and had promised herself (and her brothers) that she would remain so until after marriage. Now, the first thing that this girl asked about her and Edward’s relationship was whether or not they had been intimate!  
“That has nothing to do with it,” Kamber replied.   
“Of course, it does!” Bella snorted. “If you have no sex appeal, the chance of the person marrying you is really low and the chance of you … as you put it “consummating” your relationship is even lower.”  
Kamber chuckled, “For the record, I have no interest in consummating our relationship.”  
That seemed to get all of Bella’s attention. The girl spun around and stared wide eyed at her, “What? Have you lost your brains? That is the point of dating.”  
“First off,” Kamber objected, “It is not. The goal of dating is getting to know your partner better and possibly if he turns out to be the right one, end up marrying said partner. Secondly, I have no interest in consummating our relationship because the only consummation I’m interested in is marriage.”  
“Oh marriage again!” Bella groaned, “why does everyone think that marriage is so wonderful! What happens when you get tired of your spouse hm? You have to go through the whole thing of divorce and then if you get pregnant, you have to worry about the kids and raising them. Besides that, when you divorce, people find you less enticing because you’ve been married already.”  
Kamber raised her eyebrows and smirked, “And I wondered why Edward broke up with you.”  
“WHAT!?” Bella yelled, half hearing the girl and half thinking she misheard.  
“I’m going to find Edward,” Kamber replied, “Excuse me.”  
With that, Kamber left the dance floor, rather pleased in how the conversation had ended.


	8. 7

“She what!?” Edward cried.   
Kamber had refused to tell him what Bella had talked to her about until they got home. That way, if Edward reacted the way she expected, then Bella would be a good distance away. Kamber preferred to not be the reason that Edward went and mauled someone.  
“Yeah?” Kamber remarked.  
They had returned from the party and after taking a nice long shower to free her hair of hair spray and her face of makeup, Kamber had dressed in a pair of pale blue pajamas and was seated cross-legged on the couch in Edward’s room, pulling on fluffy white socks.  
Edward began pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. Occasionally he would punch a nearby wall but because the house was built to house a houseful of vampires, it didn’t do any damage.  
“I don’t even understand why I dated her in the first place!” Edward huffed angrily.  
Kamber finished pulling her other sock on and began to brush her damp hair, “It’s called not knowing the real person. Everyone has two sides and until you get to know the person really well, you won’t know some things about the person. There was a girl I met several decades ago who I thought was kind of harsh and cruel… but after I got to know her, I realized the real her was really a good person… you just had to get to know her first.”  
“Well that’s the complete opposite of Bella,” Edward huffed angrily, “I thought she was a nice girl and she turned out to be someone seeking popularity and pleasure. The moment I refused to become overly intimate, she lost interest in me and began to cheat behind my back. I just don’t understand why people cheat in the first place. It’s just so wrong.”   
Kamber smiled and as Edward paced past her again, she reached out and grabbed his hand. Edward stopped and looked down at her. She smiled up at him with love shining in her eyes.  
“I don’t understand it either, especially when the person who got cheated on was you.”  
Edward didn’t stop for a second and knelt down on the floor in front of Kamber. He laid his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her stomach against his cheek.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” he whispered into her lap.  
Kamber chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, “You saved me from a fall.”  
Edward snorted, “Like that would be enough.”  
The girl reached down and lifted Edward’s head, so he was looking up at her. Bending down, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “You were just you.”  
Edward placed his hands over the girl’s which were still holding his face and turning his head, he planted a soft kiss on her palm. He got to his feet and plopped down on the couch behind Kamber before taking the brush from her hand.  
“Let me do it.”  
Kamber sat still as Edward began to brush her hair. She was surprised at how well he did it. Even with untangling the tangles, he didn’t break any of her hair. Kamber smiled, he probably got lessons from Alice.  
When he finished, Edward wrapped his arms around Kamber from behind and nuzzled his nose into her damp hair, breathing in her fresh scent. It filled his breathing and swallowed him in.  
“Honestly, I’m glad you told Bella what you did,” he whispered.  
Kamber tilted her head, “What do you mean?”  
“How you said that you preferred to wait till marriage,” Edward whispered, “I would never touch you till then anyway.”  
“Because if we ever got married, it would be the duty of a married couple?” Kamber asked, suddenly wondering if Bella had been right about Edward having no attraction towards Kamber in that way.  
Edward chuckled and hugged her tighter till she was seated in his lap, “No. because I want to cherish you. You are the kindest, sweetest, most pure person I have ever met. You have lived for hundreds of years and have never done it. I promise to show that kind of restraint toward you until we are married.”  
“Well for the record, I have never found anyone attractive…… wait…. Did you say ‘until we are married?’ Why are you saying it like it’s possible?”  
“It’s not possible?” Edward asked, turning the girl around so she could face him.  
Kamber began to nervously mess with the hem of her pajama shirt, “Well…. It’s possible but…. I mean…. Well…. We’re not even…. I mean…. I don’t know….”  
The girl never got the chance to finish for Edward had pushed her back onto her back and had smashed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, the girl was staring at him shocked.  
“I know what you’re trying to say,” he whispered. “We haven’t even talked about where we are at now. In that case, I’ll take it slow… and in order.”  
“Huh?”  
Edward got back up and taking Kamber’s hands, pulled her to her feet. The girl looked up at the young vampire quizzically, not sure what was going on. Edward smiled down at her and gently placed both his hands behind her ears, drawing her head up to look at him, pressing his forehead to hers.  
“Kamber Vicasi… will you be my girlfriend?”

“Do you need anything else?” Alice asked.  
Kamber stared at the pixie girl in disbelief, “Alice, we’re going to be lying on the floor, shoulder to shoulder (cuz there’s so many of us) and practically in a coma. No, I don’t need a toothbrush, paste, hairbrush, makeup and a clean outfit!”  
“But what about when you wake up!?” Alice whined, “It’s almost like when you wake up from your human to vampire transformation!”  
“I wouldn’t know because I never had a transformation,” Kamber replied, “But Glynn requested we all wear these.”  
Alice considered the outfit Kamber was wearing. She wore jean shorts and a white jersey with the number 3 on the back and the name: Vicasi between her shoulder blades. Each of the Vicasi kids had one, with their number on it.  
“Fine but let me see that jersey,” Alice said.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Giving it a makeover.”  
When Alice stepped back, she had tied the front hem of the long jersey into a knot so that it wasn’t so long and it revealed a small sliver of Kamber’s stomach, “So you don’t overheat!”  
Kamber sighed, “Fine. But that’s it!”  
Alice giggled and clapped her hands, “Great. Now go to Edward’s. He wants to give you a personal goodbye before my dad puts you all to sleep.”  
“Don’t say it like that,” Kamber groaned, “It sounds like he’s going to euthanize us!”  
Alice chuckled and shooed the girl out of the room. Kamber skipped up the stairs and headed to Edward’s room. When she stepped inside, she found Edward standing by his window, hands in his pockets and his back to Kamber.  
“Edward? What’s wrong?”  
“Do you think everything will go according to plan?” he asked.  
The girl chuckled and walked into the room, “Nah. There is always something that doesn’t go exact but that doesn’t mean it will be something bad.”  
“Are you scared?” he asked next, his back still to her.  
Kamber shook her head, “No.”  
Sighing, Edward turned around and the girl realized that his face was even paler than usual. Was he scared?  
“Then I’ll try not to be.”  
Kamber crossed the room in four strides and wrapped her arms around Edward’s neck, burrowing her face in his neck. Edward immediately hugged her back, clutching her head to his chest.  
“Kam, if you had something to look forward to while you’re asleep, do you think it would go better?” he whispered.  
Kamber chuckled, “I doubt that I’ll even dream while I’m asleep, but I have a feeling it would help. Why?”  
“Cuz I was going to give you something to look forward to…. But I’m not sure if you would find it something to look forward to or dread.”  
“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s great,” Kamber said, smiling up at him.  
Edward sighed, “Okay then…. I’ll just say it….”  
He took Kamber’s hand into his before dropping something into her palm and then closing her fingers over it. Kamber slowly retracted her hand and opened it to look at what Edward had given her. There, in her palm was a ring!  
“Kamber Vicasi,” Edward whispered, “Will you marry me?”

______________

Kamber was sure either she died and went to heaven… or she was dreaming. Edward Cullen, the boy she had grown to love, was asking her to marry him!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT!??!?!?!?!  
Kamber was snapped out of her words when she felt Edward’s hands shift from the back of her neck to her cheeks where his thumbs began to slowly caress her cheeks. The girl’s blue eyes flitted up to Edward’s golden ones. Geez. She wasn’t dreaming!  
Suddenly, as reality began to dawn on the girl, she lifted her hands and held them over her mouth. One thing she hated about being a hybrid was that she developed the ability to cry and blush from her mother. Of all times, why did she have to start crying now. Edward took a step back in shock at the sight of tears streaming down her cheeks before grasping her upper arms.  
“Kamber? No no no. Kam, I didn’t mean to make you upset… please don’t cry!” he cried desperately.  
Kamber slowly shook her head and lifted her eyes to look at the boy who had grown so desperate that he was biting his lip to the point where it was bleeding, “I’m not upset…. I’m happy!”  
For a moment, it took Edward’s brain to catch up with reality before his eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face.  
“Did you really mean it?” Kamber whispered, not meeting his eyes.  
“Of course, I did,” Edward whispered, running his fingers through her loose red hair, “I wouldn’t joke about something like that.”  
“Then…” Kamber whispered, slowly looking up at Edward, “I guess I have something to look forward to when I wake up.”  
Edward froze for a moment, trying to read between the lines when finally Kamber chuckled at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissed him.  
The vampire didn’t waste a second and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet. Kamber wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her fingers in his hair, pulling his face impossibly closer to hers. She felt her back make contact with the wall as Edward pressed her hard against the wall, pushing their bodies flush against each other.   
Kamber began to moan as Edward pushed all the air out of her body and didn’t let her breathe. Finally, they parted and Kamber took in a deep breath, trying to catch up with her heartbeat.  
“Sorry,” Edward whispered, “I’m just so happy.”  
Kamber smiled and pecked his lips softly as he set her down on her feet, “It’s okay… but I kinda need to get downstairs. Your dad wants to give us the drug before noon.”  
Edward nodded and planted a kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs with her. Neither of them said a word about the conversation that had just taken place, and no one seemed to suspect anything so they didn’t say a word. Better to let them find out after the apocalypse.   
One by one, the Vicasi kids laid down on either a blanket that had been laid on the floor or (in the little kids’ case) on the couch. As each of them laid down, Carlisle gave them the drug as either a pill or a liquid and almost immediately they fell asleep. Finally, it was Kamber’s turn.  
She laid down on her folded blanket which was between Vince and Glynn who were both halfway asleep. She was about to lay down when Edward hugged her from behind and planted a soft kiss on her neck.  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
Kamber smiled and hugged his arms to her chest, “I love you too.”  
With that, the girl got down and laid on her back between her brothers. Carlisle handed her the pill and she drank it. Laying back, she looked up at the ceiling and took both Vince and Glynn’s hands in hers, gripping them tightly. With that, she fell asleep.

“They’re fine,” Carlisle whispered.  
Edward nodded but didn’t lift his head. After the kids had all been given the pill, they had been moved to more comfortable areas. The little kids had been placed in the bedrooms while the older kids were placed on the couches. Edward was presently sitting on the end of the couch where Kamber lay.   
The girl lay on her side, her legs slightly drawn up close to her, her head resting against the arm of the couch. A peaceful but blank look was on her face and every so often her eyelashes would flutter, and she would let out a sigh, a gasp or sometimes a moan of pain.  
“Can she feel the pain?” Edward whispered.  
Carlisle smiled as he checked Vince and Glynn’s pulses, “No, but they might dream it.”  
“They’ll have dreams of pain?” Edward asked.  
Carlisle nodded, “We can only do so much. At least they aren’t feeling it.”  
Edward nodded, knowing that his father was doing everything he could.  
He glanced up away from Kamber to see Jasper and Alice sitting on the stone slab in front of the fireplace. Alice was reading while Jasper was rubbing her arm, reading over her shoulder.  
Rose and Emmett were playing cards at the kitchen counter while Esme sat on the couch next to Antigone.   
Mr. and Mrs. Vicasi were seated on a couch next to each other. Mrs. Vicasi was holding the baby in her arms, leaning her head against her husband’s shoulder, her eyes closed in relaxing sleep.  
Edward looked back at Kamber when the girl twitched and let out a soft groan of pain, her forehead wrinkling in pain. Edward bit his lip and ran his knuckles across her hand. It felt so lifeless…. Empty.  
Letting out a groan of frustration, he got up from the couch and rushed across the room to the piano. Lifting the lid, he sat down and began to press a few keys, trying to think of what to play.  
Suddenly, a thought jumped into his mind and smiling softly, he began to play A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.  
Edward’s mind was drawn back to almost a week ago… a few days after the party. 

Flashback start

Edward was laying on his bed, one hand behind his head. Kamber was laying with him, her head resting on his stomach, both of them looking up at the ceiling. Kamber had one hand nestled in Edward’s thick hair, gently stroking it while her other was gripping his free hand.  
Classical music was playing from Edward’s speaker and the sounds of Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose playing with the kids outside could be heard.  
“Edward?” Kamber whispered. “Do you play an instrument?”  
Edward smiled, “Yeah, piano. Why?”  
Kamber sat up and turned to look at him, “Really? Could you play for me?”  
Edward chuckled and shook his head, “No chance. I don’t play for an audience.”  
“But it’s just me,” Kamber pointed out, putting on a pouting look.  
“That’s even more embarrassing,” Edward pointed out. “I would die if I mess up.”  
Kamber raised an eyebrow, “That is over exaggeration considering that vampires cannot get sick! Come on!”  
Edward didn’t budge and finally, Kamber rested her chin on Edward’s chest, placing her folded hands under her chin and giving him her best puppy eyes. Edward groaned. Why did this girl have to be so cute!?  
“FINE!” he huffed.  
Kamber’s face lit up in a smile and she jumped off the bed, “Yay! Come on!”  
Kamber practically dragged Edward downstairs to where the piano was. When he finally sat down and pulled back the lid, he looked at her, “What do you want me to play?”  
Kamber grabbed the stack of music which was precisely organized in a folder thanks to Esme. The girl scanned over the titles before she grabbed one and pulled it out. Placing it on the piano. A Thousand Years.  
“I’ll play it, only if you sing,” Edward remarked.  
The girl smiled, “Okay.”  
The boy was half expecting her to object but instead, Kamber smiled at him and leant her arms on the piano, watching his face steadily.  
Edward began to play and when the intro was over, Kamber joined in. It was a miracle that Edward was able to keep playing for the sound of the girl’s voice that filled the house was so soft and light it made his head swim. It was like a toxin!  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

When she finished, the two realized that the rest of the Cullens and Vicasi’s had appeared in the doorway and were listening in. After giving the two a round of applause, they all rushed back outside to their games and what not, leaving the two alone again.  
Kamber let out a deep breath and stood up straight, looking at Edward. The boy was staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape… his eyes had turned a slightly darker shade of amber.  
“Was…. There a particular reason you chose that song?” He asked, his voice barely in a whisper and his voice threatening to break.  
Kamber smiled and slowly slid the lid back onto the piano, “Maybe…. maybe I chose it because it’s what I feel like… what I feel like whenever I see you…. hear your voice…. Feel you…..whenever my heart starts beating fast whenever you enter the room…”  
The girl would have said more but didn’t get a chance to for Edward rushed around the piano and grabbing the girl by the waist, slammed her against the nearest wall, crushing her body between his and the wall.   
His lips were on hers even before Kamber hit the wall. She moaned when Edward grabbed her waist and pressed his hips hard against hers. She felt like her head was going to melt with how fervently and desperately he kissed her… as if he was preparing to die…. Or as if she had just said the best thing in the world.  
Finally, Edward let her lips go and Kamber gasped, not from lack of breath (that was part of it) but also from how flushed her face had become and how hot her body was feeling. Edward looked into her eyes for only a second before he latched his lips onto her neck and dragged them across her jaw and towards her collar bone.   
Kamber let out a whimper when his cold lips touched her sweet spot and Edward froze. Kamber could feel him smile against her skin before he gently placed a kiss there before touching it with his icy cold tongue.  
“Edward,” Kamber gasped, tangling her hands into his hair. “I….”  
“Sh baby,” Edward whispered, planting another kiss on her neck before lifting his face to look at her. Kamber’s eyes had glazed over and were darkening just like his were. Her face was still flushed, and her eyes were half lidded, her mouth open as she panted to catch her breath. She had never looked more beautiful.  
Edward reached down and grabbing one of her thighs, lifted it up to wrap around his waist and he firmly pressed his leg between her thighs, earning a gasp from the girl. He grasped her face gently between his hands, running his cold fingers over her warm, smooth cheeks.  
“Why do you have to be so beautiful?” he whispered before gently placing his lips on her in a chaste, loving kiss.   
That kiss was cut short by the return of Emmett and Rose. Edward and Kamber separated hastily but they couldn’t cover up their darkened eyes and flushed faces. Emmett gave the two the smuggest ‘I told you so and so ship it’ look while Rose discreetly gave her brother a thumbs up.  
When the two were gone, Edward looked over at Kamber who had managed to calm herself down and was smoothing her hair out of her eyes. The girl looked over at him and her cheeks tinted pink.  
“Next time you ask me to play a song, remind me to do it when no one is home,” he replied, his voice deep and husky.

End of Flashback

Edward sighed as he reached the last note. He opened his eyes only to realize that everyone (who wasn’t in a drugged sleep) was staring at him. Edward frowned, not sure what was going on when he suddenly guessed what he couldn’t see. His eyes had darkened while he was playing, his face getting slightly flushed and his hands had begun to shake… but not in the anxious, nervous kind of shaking.  
“You okay bro?” Jasper asked.  
Emmett just smirked, “Oh believe me, he was in heaven!”  
Edward lowered his eyebrows at his brother which caused Emmett to squirm uncomfortably. The others were just about to ask what Emmett was referring to when the phone rang. Carlisle got up and picked it up, answering. There was a long silence during which no one spoke out of respect to whoever was on the phone…. But soon Carlisle’s face went even more pale than pale and he set the phone down.  
“What’s wrong Carlisle?” Mr. Vicasi inquired.  
The man slowly lifted his eyes and looked over at his family before landing on Edward, “We solved you and Kamber’s mystery. Jason Bounds was found.”  
“What do you mean?” Edward asked, “He was murdered. They found his body, it’s at the lab right now.”  
Carlisle shook his head, “No it’s not. The scientists were going to test his body, but they found the container busted and destroyed…. two hours later there were reports of someone seeing Jason Bounds walking down the streets of Forks… still dressed in the white hospital gown.”  
“Who was that on the phone then?” Jasper inquired.  
“Charlie Swan. He says that he just got a call from the Blacks. One of the pack was attacked by Jason Bounds in the woods…. The wolf who got hurt said that he wasn’t acting human.”  
“Something happened to him,” Mr. Vicasi whispered, “That must explain his death. Something inhuman got to him.”  
“But what?” Rose demanded.  
“We’ll find out soon enough,” Alice said, her face going pale, “Jason Bounds is coming here…. He’s here for Edward.”


	9. 8

“So Kamber was right to assume that something was up with his bloody hand,” Edward whispered.  
“What do you mean?” Carlisle inquired.  
“Kamber noticed that it almost looked like Jason had touched his wound or scratched himself and his right hand looked different,” Edward remarked. “Jason brought this upon himself… he’s a mutant.”  
“What I do not understand is why he is after Edward in particular,” Rosalie spoke up, “Is it because he and Kamber were investigating Bounds?”  
Mr. Vicasi shook his head, “It’s because he has the power to ingest powers from vampires. He wants Edward’s telepathic power and his speed.”  
“But that means…” Alice whispered. “If he comes after Edward… he might try to go for the kids!”  
“We’re not going to let that happen,” Edward replied angrily.   
Carlisle smiled and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “We won’t either. I promise that we will protect Kamber and the kids.”  
They all turned to stare out at the dark woods. Rosalie was staying inside with the kids, leaving everyone else to stand outside and wait for Jason’s arrival.  
Then…. They saw it. The sickly evil green eyes glaring at them from the shadows. Slowly Jason Bounds appeared from the shadows and Alice almost vomited. He was twice the size of a normal man, but his skin looked grey, covered in black tar like hair and a thick green ooze was flowing from his mouth.  
“I think I preferred Mutants staying in the storybooks,” Jasper whispered to himself.  
They watched as Jason Bounds looked them up and down, one by one, inspecting them. Finally, his eyes fell on Edward and a sick smile appeared on his face.  
“Cullen,” he hissed in a thick, guttural voice that sounded like it came from the sewers.  
Instantly, Esme and Carlisle took a step forward planting themselves a little in front of Edward in a protective manner.  
Jason chuckled thickly before rising to his full height, licking his green lips.   
“Prepare to die,” he whispered.  
The vampires and Mrs. Vicasi jumped forward at the same time. Jasper snuck around the back with Alice to catch him off guard. Mr. Vicasi and Carlisle distracted him while Mrs. Vicasi and Esme went at his sides. Emmett quickly scaled a nearby tree before jumping down onto his shoulders, wrapping his arms around the creature’s neck.  
Emmett almost seemed to be getting a grip on the beast when his body seemed to expand and Emmett was thrown off the creature’s back, knocking Alice and Jasper down. Jason grabbed Esme around the neck and Carlisle gave up his position to wrench the beast’s hand off his wife’s neck before Esme fell limp into his arms, exhausted. Mrs. Vicasi jumped at Jason, transforming into her wolf form but Jason gave her a swift punch to the stomach, and she fell down, whimpering in pain. Mr. Vicasi rushed to her side… and now it was just Edward.  
Edward clenched his fists and slowly approached the beast. He cracked his knuckles before sliding his foot on the ground, getting good traction…. Then he began to run. He ensured that he ran fast enough so that Jason couldn’t catch him and every few seconds, he struck a blow on the beast.  
Jason Bounds was beginning to get angry and finally let out a roar and reached out a hand blindly…. Clotheslining Edward!  
The boy fell back onto his back, coughing. Bounds loomed over him before reaching down and pressing a long green nail to Edward’s head.  
“You’re mine now,” Bounds growled.  
Edward felt the pressure of the finger on his head and closed his eyes, unable to move. It couldn’t end like this…. Not now!  
Just when he was sure the nail was going to dig into his skin, the pressure lifted. Edward opened his eyes to see that Bounds was still above him… but floating?  
Edward jumped to his feet and saw that his family and the Vicasi parents were staring in surprise as well, their mouths hanging open. Jason Bounds was floating… as if he weighed nothing!  
Slowly the Cullens and Vicasi’s turned around to see the answer to what was happening… Kamber. The girl stood on the top step of the stairs, one hand extended and a look of peace and satisfaction on her face. On either side of her stood Vince and Glynn, the other kids standing on the steps in front of her. Rosalie was standing in the doorway, holding Holden and Vanessa with Dashiell and Hermione standing next to her.  
“And now….” Kamber whispered. “You’re mine.”  
Taking that as a signal, the rest of the Vicasi kids jumped off the stairs, transforming into their different shifts, pouncing on Bounds who had suddenly regained his weight and had fallen to the ground.  
Edward felt a presence next to him and saw Kamber fall to her knees next to him, helping him sit up. The boy looked from her, to where her siblings were overpowering Bounds.  
“What… is going on?” he whispered.  
Kamber smiled, “My vampire power….”  
With that, she placed her hand on the ground and Edward watched in shock as the rocks on the driveway began to slowly float in the air.  
“Warping Balance,” she replied, “Or otherwise known as gravity control.”  
Edward stared at the girl with his mouth hanging open slightly, his eyes wide. Kamber smiled at him before grabbing his face and crashing her lips to his.  
Edward realized that even though her lips still contained warmth, she seemed stronger than before…. And almost… more prefect if that was possible.  
Edward was about to kiss back when Kamber tore away and pulled him up. By then, Vince and Glynn had pinned Bounds down, Imogen sitting on his back with a proud smug look on her face.  
“Mission accomplished,” the two boys grinned.  
Kamber raised her eyebrows while looking at Imogen who didn’t have a single mark on her, “What’s up with you?”  
“Damage resistant,” the girl replied simply, smirking, “Life is good!”  
Carlisle and Mr. Vicasi approached the mutant before Carlisle injected him with a strong dose of a sedative. Once limp, the two men lifted the beast up between them and hurried off to see that he reached prison. The Vicasi kids were running around, giggling with Alice and wrestling Emmett to the ground. Mrs. Vicasi was trying desperately to talk to each individually but was failing for the kids were too energetic and excited.  
Kamber chuckled at this but didn’t have time to do much about it for someone grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back of the house. Before Kamber could even ask Edward what he was doing, the boy had pressed her to the nearest tree and crashed his lips onto hers. Kamber at once responded, wrapping her hands around his neck and weaving her fingers into his hair.  
Edward touched her bottom lip with her tongue, and she allowed him, feeling his ice-cold tongue explore her mouth. She moaned when Edward pressed his body hard against hers and lifted one of her legs up to wrap around his waist. His ice-cold fingers touched her thigh before circling around her waist again.  
Finally, they parted when Kamber finally needed air and Edward latched his lips onto her neck, inhaling her scent.  
“Edward,” Kamber whispered, “What’s wrong?”  
Edward sighed before pausing, “I was scared….”  
Kamber smiled and gently stroked his hair fondly before kissing the side of his head as he began to kiss her shoulder, “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”  
Edward groaned into her neck and hugged her close so that she almost felt her ribs crack, “Why can’t I marry you right now?”  
“Uh, I think the earliest we could do it is next week.”  
Edward’s head snapped up, his eyes wide with hope, “Really?”  
Kamber giggled, “Impatient much?”  
However, she loved him for it and kissed him gently before burying her face in his neck, sighing deeply, “Everything will be alright from now on.”

Edward was impatiently pacing back and forth in front of the alter, his hands clasped behind his back. Jasper and Emmett noticed this, smirking at each other knowingly.   
“Go easy there hot shot,” Emmett remarked, looking very smart in his black suit, “She’s not going to run out on you.”  
“Unless you scare her half to death,” Jasper added.  
Edward snapped a glare in their direction and his two brothers retreated, leaving him to his pacing. Suddenly Mr. Vicasi approached him, and Edward froze in his pacing.  
“Edward, I just want to say that I am glad you and Kamber found each other,” he said. “I have not seen Kamber this happy in all her many years.”  
Edward smiled at the man and nodded, “Thank you sir.”  
“I will say one thing,” the man replied, surprising Edward. “Kamber is not full vampire, so she is not resilient to pain if you get my drift.”  
Edward paused before it suddenly dawned on him that Mr. Vicasi was talking about what would come from marriage and he felt his neck heat up. “I understand sir.”  
The man smiled before clapping him on the shoulder, “If you will excuse me, I have to go locate my daughter before my wife and her sisters smother her to death.”  
With that, the vampire headed off and Edward resumed his pacing. He was halfway through a pace when he almost collided with Carlisle who had appeared behind him.  
“Can we have a moment?” Carlisle asked, a serious look on his face.  
Edward nodded before stepping to the side with Carlisle to a place where no one could hear their conversation. Instead of talking, Carlisle began to think, and Edward read his thoughts.  
‘Edward, there is something you need to be careful of tonight with Kamber.’  
“What is it?” Edward asked in a whisper.  
‘Because Kamber is a hybrid, she is attractive by her scent but also because of her beauty from being part vampire. All of this put together makes her ten times as attractive to her mate than she would be if she was a human or a vampire.’  
“What does that mean?”  
‘It basically means that tonight when you and Kamber are married, your vampire thirst will change. You will gain a new thirst…. Not for blood but for physical contact with Kamber. It happens because you are now bound to Kamber, thus being allowed to be intimate with her. However, because she is a hybrid, the lust you would feel if she was pure vampire or human is ten times stronger…. A thirst. A thirst for intimacy with her. It will get easier just as it got easier for you to handle being around humans. However, the first time will always be stronger…. So….’  
“Basically, I will become an animal tonight,” Edward whispered back, knowing he was going more pale than pale.  
Carlisle nodded. ‘Kamber is strong, thanks to her werewolf and vampire heritage but she is more human than we are… and just as Mr. Vicasi said, she can feel pain. You have to be careful. The first time you will have intimacy with Kamber it will become like you are an alpha in heat. You will become crazed and nothing will stop you until you are satisfied.’  
Carlisle placed his hands on his son’s shoulders and looked her square in the eye, ‘I already told Kamber about this. She is prepared… but you have to make a choice to either not be intimate with her until the thirst fades…. Or have her bear through the thirst until you are satisfied then it will be easier to control.”  
Edward ran his fingers over his face and through his hair, “I’m such a pervert.”  
Carlisle chuckled. “That has nothing to do with it. Every man has the desires to be intimate with his future bride when the time comes, but since you are a vampire and she is a hybrid, the crossing hormones are just a million times stronger…”  
“A million times?” Edward asked.  
The man cringed, “You heard that…. I might have exaggerated.”  
“You never exaggerate,” Edward replied with a deadpan expression. “Oh, this is bad….”  
“Don’t think about it now,” Carlisle whispered. “You and Kamber discuss it later at the island. Right now, worry about your wedding.”  
******** 

"Excited?" Alice asked, smirking at Kamber.  
Of course, the girl missed the smirk but the tone of her voice told her she was smirking. Alice still had a brush in her hand, waiting for Kamber to come out from where she was getting into the gown.  
"Do I look excited?" Kamber asked back.  
"So you're not!?" Alice teased.  
The door of her room flew open, whacking Alice in the back of the head as Kamber’s mother and Rosalie entered, "Of course I'm excited! I'm so excited I'm nervous!"  
Alice smirked but the smirk disappeared to a look of shock when Kamber came out from the changing room.   
The white gown she was wearing came to the floor, concealing her cute white shoes. The train of the dress trailed behind her, not a great deal but enough.   
Her hair was mostly down except for the thick braid that made a crown around her head.   
"You look amazing Sweetie," Mrs. Vicasi said, smiling fondly at her daughter with tears in her eyes.  
Kamber smiled and blushed crimson as her father entered the room. The man gave her a long look before a smile appeared on his face. He held out his arm to her and Kamber took it and took a deep breath as he slowly led her down the stairs to the patio.  
When they reached the spot that separated them from everyone else, Kamber found Glynn, Vince, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper standing there. Rosalie was grinning from ear to ear and handing her handkerchief (that she didn't need) to Emmett who was crying as if he was the mother of the bride. Jasper was beaming at her and Vince and Glynn were smiling.  
Mr. Vicasi released Kamber long enough for her to give each of them a hug.  
"You're a sight Emmett," Alice pointed out, grinning at her brother.  
Emmett sniffed and smiled, "Don't judge."  
"You should get going," Glynn pointed out, "In case you didn't know by now, Edward isn’t exactly a patient vampire."  
Kamber and Alice both chuckled at this and Mr. Vicasi wrapped Kamber's slender hand through his arm again. Kamber heard the ruffling of clothes and chairs as people rose to their feet. She slowly lifted her head and gasped.  
The patio was decorated with an abundant amount of white and pale blue flowers. When Esme had asked Kamber about decorations, the girl had refused to add ribbons or bright colors so Esme just stuck with pretty wildflowers and woven wooden and green decorations.   
Kamber lifted her eyes and smiled at the sight directly opposite her. Standing at the alter was Carlisle (why Esme asked him to do the ceremony, Edward and Kamber would never know) who was dressed in a clean black suit. On either side of the alter stood the whole company, in their best and beaming. Half of them, especially Imogen, Antigone and Zayne were weeping.  
Edward stood slightly in front of Carlisle; his hands clasped behind his back. The girl found herself smiling at how perfect he looked. He was wearing a black suit that was slightly blue, so it stood out from the rest of the guys who wore black. His hair was brushed but still thick and wavy. His face was scrubbed clean and surprisingly, he had some color in his face which to him, was because he was blushing brightly but because of his pale nature, it only looked like he was naturally fair.  
Mr. Vicasi patted the girl's hand as he led her down the aisle and directly to Edward. Mr. Vicasi of course had never done this before, so he was going to make the best of it. He kissed Kamber on the cheek before turning to Edward and faking seriousness.  
"You take good care of her,"  
Edward smiled which finally broke the fake seriousness on Mr. Vicasi's face and the man smiled before shaking Edward’s hand and placing Kamber’s in it before stepping back.  
Edward reached out and took Kamber's hands in his, encasing her slender hands in his strong cold ones. His eyes never left hers as he drew her onto the alter and in front of him. Carlisle sauntered over, a huge grin on his face and the ceremony began.  
(I honestly never remember what goes on during a wedding so just pretend it is similar to the one in the movie:))  
"You make kiss the bride," Carlisle announced.  
Without hesitation, Edward reached over and cupping the back of her neck in his hand, he drew her lips to his and kissed her long and thoroughly. The place erupted in a din of cheers, wolf whistles and screams of joy. Of course, most of the noise was coming from the company (99% of that coming from Emmett and Alice).   
Edward pressed his forehead to hers and smiled.  
"I love you Kamber Vicasi."  
Kamber smiled and closed her eyes, "And I love you, Edward Cullen."

HEY!!!!! Quick announcement for anyone under the age of 17! If you’re 17 or older and okay with mature content, keep reading. However, for all those under 17 or are older but sensitive about mature content, do not read the next chapter! I starred it so you knowJ Just jump to the chapter after. I promise you won’t miss anything drastic except intimacy between the newlyweds!!!!!! Adios!


	10. 9****

WARNING!!!!!! Stop real quick! I wasn't expecting this chapter to turn out the way it did. I kinda surprised myself for I have never written a mature, smutty chapter before! Anyway, do not read ahead unless you are 17+ or you have seen all of the mature scenes of Twilight…. Plus a little more mature. You should be mature enough for this chapter if you have:) You have been warned!!!!!!

Edward sighed as he looked across the boat’s deck to where Kamber was sitting on the side of the boat, looking down at the racing dark water below them. They were almost to the island and Edward knew that the urges that he had been feeling all day were going to erupt. It had been bad enough during the wedding and the ceremony but after Kamber had come out wearing a slim white dress that came to her knees, Edward almost lost it.  
Looking over at her, he saw that when she sat down, the dress rode up a bit on her thigh and Edward swallowed, turning to look away. He was not going to become an animal in front of Kamber. He would do anything to keep himself from jumping her like an animal, but it was getting harder the closer and closer they got to the island.  
Finally, the ship docked and Kamber jumped to her feet. Taking Edward’s hand, she pulled him off the boat and up to the house. When they stepped inside, Edward dropped their bags off in the front room before wrapping his arms around the girl from behind.  
Kamber giggled, hugging his hands to her chest as Edward planting a kiss on her neck. He felt her scent fill his breathing and he forced himself to not take her then and there.  
He quickly scooped her up bridal style before carrying her through the door that connected to the bedroom. Kamber looked around in astonishment at the bedroom that was lit with soft yellow light.  
“Is this your place or….”  
“It’s Carlisle’s,” Edward replied.  
Kamber smirked, “He has good taste.”  
The girl removed her heels and let out a contented sigh when she was able to relax her feet. Edward peered out the window at the water before turning to Kamber.  
“I’m going for a swim. Want to come?”  
Kamber nodded her head vigorously before grabbing two towels and allowing Edward to take her hand. He led her out onto the sand where they left their towels. Edward stripped down to his boxers before entering the water while Kamber stripped to her underwear before following.  
Kamber shivered at the cold water but she didn’t mind as she watched Edward swim around for a bit. As he swam up to her, Kamber slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. Edward clung to her as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.  
He quickly pulled back and swam further away from her. The girl looked at him slightly hurt and confused.  
“Edward…. Are you afraid?” she asked softly.  
“Of course, I am!” Edward cried. “Kamber, you don’t realize what kind of beast I could become if I get too near you. It’s bad enough being this close to you.”  
Kamber sighed, “You do realize that even if you wait eighty years to do it, the first time will be animal like.”  
Edward snapped his head up, eyes wide, “What? Carlisle said….”  
“I asked Carlisle to not tell you that part,” Kamber explained. “I wanted to be the one to tell you when I tell you that I’m not afraid.”  
“But Kamber….” Edward started when he froze, “You what?”  
“I’m not afraid,” Kamber replied, smiling softly at him. “You are afraid of yourself because you already thought of yourself as a beast without a soul, right?”  
Edward nodded, “Because it’s true.”  
Kamber snorted. “Okay, answer these two questions: If a man killed a woman for no reason, or he killed her because she refused to obey him, would that be right or wrong?”  
“Wrong of course,” Edward replied, not knowing where the girl was getting at.  
Kamber nodded, “Okay. Now if the woman killed the man in self-defense because he would either kill her or rape her otherwise, would that be right or wrong?”  
“Right,” Edward replied. “Because it was self-defense.”  
The girl didn’t do anything but smiled brightly at him, “So you know the difference between right or wrong correct?”  
Edward nodded. The girl slowly swam over to him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips, “So that means you do have a soul. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t know the difference between right or wrong.”  
“But my thirst…” Edward started but Kamber cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.  
“Every man has a thirst for the woman he loves. In our case, because we are supernatural, it is stronger…. But Edward, if every other human was vampires, werewolves or hybrids, every woman would experience her husband being an animal the first time and every man would experience what it feels like to be in heat.”  
Edward stared up at her with his bright amber eyes. The girl was smiling down at him, the moonlight shining against her blue eyes, her red hair slightly damp and splattered with drops of water that clung to her hair, making it look like her hair was full of stars.  
Slowly the girl bent down and latched her lips against his gently, allowing him to feel the warmth of her mouth on his cold lips.  
Edward’s arms snaked around her back and pulled her flush against him as he slowly carried her out of the water. He laid her down on the hard sand and watched as her red hair billowed behind her head on the sand as she looked up at him, in nothing but her underwear which were now practically see through because of the water.  
Edward got down on his hands and knees over her, his eyes darkening.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he whispered. “You do realize that if I start, I won’t be able to stop until I’m satisfied.”  
Kamber nodded, “I know.”  
Edward carefully hooked his fingers in her underwear before pulling them down and off her legs. As he tossed them to the side, he planted a kiss on her lips before trailing his ice-cold lips down her neck and leaving a hot red mark on her collar bone. Kamber let out a soft gasp as his mouth continued its journey down her chest, her stomach and finally between her legs. Kamber sat up straight when his lips touched the inside of her thighs and planted two hot marks on either one.   
Edward glanced up at her before he slipped his head between her legs and latched his lips on her maidenhood. Kamber gasped and fell back on the sand, arching her back at the cold feeling on her soft place. She clenched the sand between her fingers and pressed the back of her head into the sand, letting out a moan.  
Suddenly Edward removed his mouth from her and looked at her. All the color had left his eyes which were now black with want…. Beast mode.  
Edward tore his boxers off faster than Kamber could comprehend before he crawled over her, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. His manhood touched between her legs before he plunged into her all the way to the hilt.  
Kamber gasped and clutched at him, burying her face into his neck at the suddenly sharp pain. She bit her lip, glad about her vampire blood that it wasn’t as bad as it would have been if she was human. Edward however didn’t stay still for long and began to plunge into her fast and hard to the point where Kamber felt the sand grinding into her back from the pressure.  
“Edward….” She gasped, “Go slower!”  
Edward didn’t seem to hear her as he continued to pound into her until Kamber felt dizzy when he suddenly stopped. Kamber felt a warm feeling fill her insides and she sighed, sinking onto the sand. Edward removed himself from her before bending down and picking the girl off the sand. He carried her back inside before laying her in the bathtub. She realized she was covered in sand and didn’t protest as Edward turned on the warm water and plugged the drain. She was surprised though when he climbed in after her before pulling her toward him.  
Kamber suddenly realized that he still was in beast mode as he hastily tore her bra off and tossed it onto the floor. As the water began to fill up the tub, Edward pulled her toward him before setting her on his lap. Kamber felt his hard self against her thigh and felt her face flush when he stared at her with darkened eyes.   
Slowly Edward lifted her up until he was positioned at her entrance before he pushed her hips down, slamming himself up into her. Kamber gasped but this time not in pain as Edward gripped her hips tightly, probably leaving finger marks behind.  
Kamber placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her head to his as Edward lifted and then pushed her hips down, no longer slow but at a pace that seemed almost impossible.  
Kamber felt herself climaxing when it suddenly dawned on her that Edward hadn’t climaxed earlier. Was that what it meant for him to be satisfied? That he had to climax? So, the sooner he climaxed, the sooner he was out of beast mode.  
Edward slammed into her one more time before Kamber felt herself release around him, sinking against him. Edward didn’t stay in the water long. Just long enough to wash the sand off both of them before he lifted Kamber out and began to dry her.  
When Kamber finished drying, Edward gripped her by the hips and lifted her up till her legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed her back against the wall hard before he entered her without waiting. Kamber cried out in pleasure as he began to enter her hard and fast, his hands on her hips and her legs around his waist.   
“Edward….” She gasped, pressing her face into his neck.  
She never got to finish for Edward speed ran to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. Kamber bounced at the impact before Edward climbed on top of her and entered her again. It felt like they were there for hours, Edward never once wavering in his fast pace. Kamber was beginning to get tired and could no longer keep her legs wrapped around his waist.  
Finally, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his ear, “Edward…. I love you.”  
She didn’t know where it came from, but it felt like Edward got larger inside of her! She felt him begin to vibrate inside of her and she realized what was coming. Edward picked up his pace until he finally drove into her hard and released.   
Kamber fell back, completely wasted and not caring that she was bare to Edward’s view. Edward panted as he slowly slipped out of her before looking down at her with his usual eyes, no longer a beast. Kamber was on the verge of falling asleep, her arms and legs exhausted and laying limp on the bed. Her stomach was a pinkish color from where he had driven into her mercilessly and there were handprints on her hips and thighs.   
What shocked him was that her body was covered in bright red marks where he had marked her as his.  
“Oh Kamber,” he whispered, bending over her to kiss each of the red-hot marks, “Love I’m so sorry.”  
Kamber opened her eyes when she felt him kiss the marks that littered her chest and her waist. She weakly reached down and pulled him up before laying down next to him, curling up against his chest. She planted a kiss on his lips before nuzzling her face into his chest.  
“Don’t apologize,” she whispered. “it was wonderful.”  
With that, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep and Edward found himself laying there, watching her sleeping with a huge smile on his face.


	11. 10

Edward wound his fingers through Kamber’s, finding her fingers vastly intriguing as the two lay in bed. Edward looked over at Kamber who looked on the verge of falling back asleep, her blue eyes half lidded and her red hair billowing around her on the pillow. The sheets just covered her stark-naked body and her face was still flushed from what they had done that night.  
“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing each of her fingers and then her palm.  
Kamber smiled at him and waited till he kissed her palm before she touched his cheek with her fingers. His face was smooth and soft to the touch, but she could still feel the muscle when he smiled or clenched his jaw.  
“Do you ever worry?” Edward asked, giving her a quizzical look. “Ever worry that you’ll lose someone.”  
“Always,” Kamber replied. “Because I know death is inevitable whether it is tomorrow or next year or another fifty years, we will all die eventually, and it does worry me sometimes, but I have grown to accept it.”  
“Why?” Edward asked, propping himself on his elbow.  
The girl smiled and ran her fingers up and down his bare chest, “Because even if I do lose people physically, they will still be with me in my heart.”  
Edward’s blue eyes flickered with pure adoration and love for the woman beside him. How had he gotten so lucky to have Kamber as his wife?  
Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her over till she was laying on top of him, “There is one thing you do not have to worry about ever.”  
“And what is that?” Kamber asked, pushing her hair out of her face.  
Edward smiled and reaching up, helped her remove the long black tresses from her hair before stroking her cheeks, “You’ll never lose me. Ever.”  
A huge smile appeared on the girl’s face and Edward found himself grinning back before lifting his head to plant a strong kiss on her lips.  
“I love you Edward,” Kamber whispered. “I always will….”  
She was just about to continue when the look on her face changed from peaceful and happy to suddenly disturbed and somewhat sick.   
“Kamber?” Edward asked.  
Kamber held up a finger to tell him to wait a minute while she jumped from the bed and rounding it, ran to the bathroom. Edward was up in an instant and found the girl bending over the sink, emptying her stomach.  
“Ugh,” the girl groaned into the sink, running the water to rinse out the smell.  
“You okay?” Edward asked, wrapping his hand around her waist from behind. “I was too rough the other night wasn’t I?”

Kamber shook her head, “No it was great… I just feel funny.”

Edward frowned. It had been almost a week since they had arrived on the island and since Edward got over his beast state. Since then the love that the two shared at night was gentle and never too much for Kamber to handle. Edward felt that something was off.  
The girl sighed before filling her mouth with water from the sink and rinsing her mouth out. She stood up before turning to face Edward. She froze when she saw that his face had changed to one of deep thought and sudden realization.

“Edward? What’s wrong?” she asked, coming to take his hand.

“Kamber,” Edward breathed, his voice coming out hoarse. “Your parents were able to have you and your siblings because your mother was a werewolf, right?”

Kamber nodded, not sure where this was going.  
“So….” Edward whispered hoarsely, “Does that mean you could get pregnant too?”  
Kamber snapped back, not expecting that at all but realizing that it could be possible. Her hands shot down to her stomach and felt it gently. It truly felt different… like she had added a little weight. Looking back at Edward, Kamber raced past him into the bedroom and grabbed up her phone. She was just about to dial when it began to ring.  
“Hello?” she asked, answering it.  
“Kamber,” a familiar voice whispered.   
“Vanessa?” Kamber asked into the phone, “What’s wrong?”  
“I just saw you in a dream,” the little girl replied. “You and Edward seemed really shocked. Is everything okay?”  
Kamber looked over at where Edward was staring at her, mouth still slightly agape and eyes slightly wide. “Yeah everything’s okay Vanessa….”  
“Oh, here’s Alice,” Vanessa interrupted. “She wants to talk to you.”  
Almost immediately Alice came onto the phone and almost screamed Kamber’s ear off. “KAMBER!!!! What is going on!? When Vanessa told us what she saw, I checked your future…. Kamber…. There were children….”  
Kamber lifted her eyes and looked back at Edward, “Was I there too?”   
“Yeah!” Alice cried, her voice showing volumes of excitement, “it was amazing! It was you and Edward…. And you had multiple kids!”  
A huge smile spread across Kamber’s face before she returned to the phone, “Alice, can you put Carlisle on real quick?”  
There was a pause before Carlisle’s voice came on, “Hello Kamber. Is what Alice said true? You’re pregnant?”  
“I believe so,” Kamber breathed. “I’m showing the symptoms and since my mother was fertile… I might be. I have a question though….”  
“What is it?”  
“Since I am part vampire, wouldn’t that mean that I would be able to withstand the birth of a part vampire child?”  
Carlisle chuckled into the phone, “Considering the fact that you are part vampire does mean that you are more resilient to pain and stress and strain than a human would be. Also, since your child would only be part Vampire, then it would mean the child would not be as strong as a pure blood vampire… so yes. Just as your mother was able to bear half vampire children, you will be able to bear children who are ¾ vampire. You have vampire in your blood unlike your mother. Everything will be fine Kamber.”  
The girl let out a contented sigh before thanking Carlisle and turning the phone off. Turning around, she saw that Edward’s expression hadn’t changed once. The girl crossed the room before taking his hands into hers and holding them beneath her chin before looking up at him.  
“Hey Edward? How do you feel about being a father?”  
Edward’s eyes widened even more than they were, and his mouth flopped open all the way, “But you could die….”  
Kamber shook her head, “I’m part vampire remember? If my mom who wasn’t vampire was able to bear half vampires, I can bear your child.”  
“But….do you think it’s possible… that you’re….” Edward whispered.  
The girl smiled before kissing his knuckles gently, “Alice just said she saw my future… we will have lots of kids Edward.”  
The girl was barely able to get the words out before she was brought into a smothering hug where Edward clutched her face to his chest, peppering her head and cheeks with kisses.  
“Gosh darn it I love you so much,” he whispered against her forehead before crashing his lips onto hers.  
Kamber smiled into the kiss before slipping her arms around his back. Edward released her suddenly, his eyes widening before he got down on his knees. He laid a hand on her stomach before looking up at her.  
“I can hear something…. not voices just yet…. But whispers…. They’re too quiet to hear but I can hear them.”  
Kamber smiled down at him with pure love and adoration, running her fingers through his hair, “They want to meet their father.”  
Edward let out a choked cry before burying his face against her waist, holding her close. He shed tears that trickled down onto the floor and Kamber loved him for it.

Edward chewed on the knuckle of his pointer finger. He was pacing back and forth as he watched Carlisle give Kamber her daily checkup. Her pregnancy had been ‘short’ to say the least. She had only been pregnant four weeks and already she looked ready to burst any minute. Carlisle checked the girl’s temperature before nodding and patting the girl’s hand.  
Alice and Rosalie had been shadowing Kamber like hawks since she and Edward had returned two weeks ago…. Of course, they couldn’t follow her to bed since that was Edward’s only time, he could have with her without the two-breaking in. Though, Edward had a sneaking suspicion that the two girls had Emmett and Jasper remain guard outside the door all night long.   
“You’re good,” Carlisle replied. “The little one is growing quite nicely.”  
The man stood up and walking away from the girl, approached his son. “What is troubling you?”  
“The growth,” Edward whispered. “The baby is growing so fast…how is it not affecting Kamber?”  
“Because she is strong Edward,” Carlisle replied. “In having werewolf in her blood, she was designed to be able to carry a child and with the vampire blood, she has the resilience to carry a child whose father is a vampire.”  
Edward ran his fingers through his hair but stopped mid stroke when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking up, he saw Kamber watching him quizzically with her big blue eyes and a smile on her face. Edward was across the room and sitting beside her in an instant. The Cullens and Vicasi’s took the message and scuttered out of the room to give the two a moment.  
“What’s troubling you?” Edward asked, placing his arm around her shoulders.  
Kamber reached up and tapped the space between Edward’s eyebrows, “That crease on your forehead is troubling me. What’s wrong?”  
Edward sighed and leant back against the couch, letting his head flop back, “I feel like I should be happy about our having a child, but I cannot seem to relax when you’re getting bigger by the day…. And you’re due to go into labor any day now.”  
He felt Kamber move and when he tilted his head to look at her, he saw that she had laid back against him and had closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into his arm.  
“Everything is going to be okay Edward. I promise.”  
*********  
“Man, you won’t do Kamber or the baby any good if you break down the house on top of them!” Jasper reasoned.  
Edward glared at his brother, his fist still in the dent that he had made in the wall. Esme and Mrs. Vicasi had thrown all the boys outside while sending Imogen and Antigone to take the little kids to visit the Blacks.  
The screams of Kamber coming from Carlisle’s medical room could be heard throughout the whole house. The moment her first scream had reached Edward’s ears; it had been too late for Emmett and Jasper to take him out for a hunt.  
“I’m not doing them any good staying out here doing nothing either!” Edward snapped at his brother.  
Jasper and Emmett looked over at Vince and Glynn for help but the two were just as bad as Edward. They were pacing back and forth at the same time but going opposite directions so every few minutes they would almost collide before going right back to pacing.  
When the room suddenly quieted down and Kamber’s screams faded, the five boys froze and waited with bated breath as they stared at the door. However, the silence was short lived when Kamber’s screams returned and that seemed to snap Edward’s last ounce of patience.  
Pushing past the other four guys, he slammed his foot into the door, and it flew open on the hinges. Carlisle, Esme, Mrs. Vicasi and Mr. Vicasi all looked up from where they had been surrounding Kamber on the bed. Smiles all appeared on their faces and they turned to face the flustered and infuriated vampire.  
Alice and Rosalie appeared from where they had been standing off to the side and Edward stared in shock when he saw a small child in Rosalie’s arms.  
“Say hello to your son Edward,” Rosalie said, approaching her brother.  
Edward slowly took a step toward her before Rosalie handed him the baby. The boy was so small that he was small enough to fit in both of Edward’s hands.   
“So, you were the one who made all this fuss huh?” he asked, cradling his son to his chest before planting a soft kiss on his forehead.  
“Edward,” Carlisle spoke up.  
Edward lifted his head to see his father step to the side to reveal Kamber sitting up on the bed, leaning against the pillows…. And another baby in her arms!  
Edward slowly walked across the room, his son still in his arms. He looked down at his wife to see her smiling up at him with bright blue eyes that were hazed over from exhaustion, a small baby resting against her chest.  
“Twin boys,” Carlisle said, clapping his son on the shoulder. “Congratulations.”  
Edwards slowly sank to his knees next to the bed, glad that it was low, so he was able to rest his arms and the baby on the edge of the bed. He was afraid he was going to drop the child. Kamber reached over and kissed Edward on the forehead before kissing the forehead of the baby he held.  
“This is Hunter,” She said, nodding toward the baby Edward held. “And this is Viggo.”  
Edward slowly lifted his head from where he had been looking down at Hunter to reveal that tears were streaming down his face.   
“I love you so much Kamber,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss her firmly on the mouth. “So much.”  
Kamber smiled down at him before kissing him softly on the lips before resting her head against his shoulder, “I love you too.”

Edward looked up from his computer where he was job hunting. He was hoping to actually find a career like Carlisle had but, in the meantime, he wanted to find a job he could do while he attended college. He was seriously considering medicine since it was easy to move around when people got suspicious about his aging.  
He frowned in frustration when he got another email from an employer, he had contacted who refused to give him work. He had asked at least twenty people and they all said no. Some of them were car dealers, agencies in need of a typist and even a lifeguard since he had his certificate. All direct no’s with no explanation.  
His fingers froze on the keys when he heard the sound of a cry. Jumping up and racing upstairs to the nursery, he burst through the door. Alice, Rosalie and Kamber were all sitting on the floor together watching the twins try to sit up on their own.  
The twins were growing so fast but Alice had contacted an old friend of theirs who wasn’t pure vampire and he had told them that he stopped growing at the age of 18 so there was no worry about the twins’ growth.  
“What happened?” Edward asked.  
“Oh, Hunter was just upset because he couldn’t reach Viggo,” Kamber replied, smiling at her husband.  
“Easy there Ed,” Emmett remarked from where he sat in the rocking chair. “You’re acting like a werewolf who imprinted!”  
Edward glared at him, but Emmett just smirked.  
“I’m going to go out for a bit,” Edward said, coming over to crouch beside Kamber.  
“Okay,” the girl said, kissing his cheek. “Be safe.”  
Edward nodded before reaching over and kissing Hunter and Viggo on the head before running out of the room. Alice frowned at her brother’s wake while Rosalie looked at Kamber.  
“Is it just me or has Edward been acting weird the past two weeks?” she asked.  
“It’s not just you,” Jasper replied, finally returning from under the bed where Viggo had lost a ball. “He has been weird. He keeps ‘going out’ for hours and doesn’t come back till late and the twins are already in bed by then. He isn’t as cheerful as he used to be.”  
Kamber nodded, “Usually he would lay with me and the twins when we were sleeping but now, he just sits in the corner and when I wake up, he’s long gone.”  
The girl was silent a moment before picking up Hunter who had started to whine for, he was hungry, “it’s probably nothing.”  
The four Cullens watched the girl as she began to feed the baby before exchanging looks. Kamber may be married to Edward but that only made her want to trust Edward unconditionally. However, his siblings could tell that he was keeping something from all of them and worst of all, from Kamber.

******* 

“I already told you I cannot hire you,” The mechanic at the car dealers replied.  
“I know,” Edward replied. “But that is all the email said. You didn’t tell me if it was my resume, my reliability or that you had no need of help and from the looks of things, you need help.”  
The mechanic looked around the shop and sure enough, his two employees were in need of help.  
The man was about to speak when something caught his eye behind Edward before he shook his head, “I’m sorry but we cannot take you.”  
He turned away, but Edward had noticed the man’s change in behavior. He quickly looked over his shoulder only to see a person standing at the door wearing a black shirt, black pants and a baseball cap over her face.  
Edward strode after the person who didn’t back down and when Edward reached him, he realized who it was.  
“So, you’re the one behind this,” He hissed.  
Bella smirked at him. “It was the easiest way to get your attention.”  
“Well you got it,” Edward snapped. “Why are you doing this?”  
“I told my dad to set up a rumor with all employees that no one was allowed to hire you. With my dad being the chief and all….”  
Edward grabbed the girl by the shoulders. “I asked you why not how.”  
Bella flashed him a flirty smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the shop. Edward followed begrudgedly until the girl pushed him into a nearby alley and placed herself flush against him, his back to the wall.   
“Bella what are you doing?” He asked angrily.  
The girl ignored him and pressed her leg between his thighs before standing on tiptoe and planting a wet kiss on his lips. Edward grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off him.  
“I am married, we are no longer together, and I don’t even have feelings for you so back off.”  
“And what if I threaten to make sure that you never find a job?” Bella asked, smirking as she took her cap off and threw it to the side.  
“I’ll learn medicine from Carlisle. I don’t have to work until after college,” Edward replied stiffly.  
Bella nodded, “and what about the secret I know about you?”  
“Even if you told everyone we could just move,” Edward replied.  
Bella chuckled. “But then you would be on the run. Your names, faces and identities would be known to the world and you wouldn’t be safe anywhere.”  
She reached up on tippy toes and planted a kiss on his neck but Edward glared. “What do you want?”  
“You,” Bella whispered. “Be mine for a month and I won’t tell a soul and I will leave your life after that.”  
Edward groaned, “One month and you cannot tell Kamber about this.”  
Bella nodded, “Agreed.”  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. Edward sighed. If this was what it took to live a happy normal life with the twins and Kamber, he would do it. He pushed off from the wall and pressed Bella’s back to the wall, kissing her back.


	12. 11

Kamber sat up with a start. She looked around the room and saw that Edward wasn’t there. He had left the night before saying he had to go do something and he still wasn’t back, and it was almost five. Looking to her left she saw both the twins lying next to her, curled up against her sides with their chubby little cheeks pressed into her arms.  
She smiled down at the two who could have been mistaken for one-year old little toddlers. They were already beginning to walk on their own and had been able to decipher that ‘mama’ referred to Kamber and ‘da’ referred to Edward…. Though Kamber noticed with a heavy heart that they would call the latter in their sleep and would oftentimes wake up from nightmares. They missed him just as much as she did, and she knew it was taking a toll on them.  
They had developed a taste for fresh meat as well as a taste for human food. However, their thirst for blood only came once every few days and when that did, Emmett and Jasper would take the two little ones out and would catch them a bird or something small and would carefully watch the two while they ate. Hunter and Viggo’s thirst for blood was very minimal and when they did get the thirst for blood, they wouldn’t go into a rampage and drink everything they could get their hands on. In fact, when they were thirsty, they acted just…. Thirsty like they needed a cup of water and once they had downed at least a quart of blood, they were back to their happy, joyful little selves.  
Of course, Alice was a little disappointed they weren’t girls and didn’t like to be dressed up or didn’t have the hair to style every day but after Rosalie came home with bags full of boy clothes and shoes, the two girls went into a rage of giving the boys adorable outfits every day. Luckily, the twins adored their aunts so much that they didn’t mind. Honestly, they liked trying on the new clothes that their aunts got them…. Unless Vince and Glynn came over for a visit and gave them identical outfits then no one could tell the two apart except Kamber!  
The two boys were very honest and practically worshiped their mother. Kamber just said it was a normal child’s love for their mother, but everyone knew it was more than that. To the twins, Kamber was an angel…. A warrior because she was always at their side, even when Edward was not, and she was strong even when she was alone.   
Kamber silently moved over, about to get out of bed when Viggo let out a soft whimper and gripped her arm, his forehead scrunching in fear.   
Kamber reached over and stroked his hair but then Hunter whimpered as well. They were having a nightmare. Kamber had discovered rather quickly that the two boys had joined minds. Carlisle had confirmed it when Viggo had guessed what Hunter was going to do even across the room. At first Kamber thought they had inherited their father’s gift of reading minds but after testing it on Viggo and Jasper, and Hunter with Emmett nothing happened. Then of course Kamber had noticed that whenever one of them had a dream, the other did as well and when she asked them about it in the morning, it was the same exact dream.  
They were able to sense everything about the other even if they were miles apart. They had tested how far they could be apart by having Emmett travel to town with Rosalie and Viggo while they kept Hunter at home and the two could still communicate. Kamber had found it rather helpful especially if the two were apart, she could tell what was happening to the other by asking the one with her.   
Kamber gently scooped Viggo up and placed him on the other side of her so she was lying between them, one arm wrapped around each as they snuggled close to her chest. She always knew that singing a song to them would help their minds clear of any dreams and they would place their ears close to her heart so they could feel the vibration of her voice.  
Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes

I'll unfold before you  
What I've strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
(Yeah)

There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again

My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you

We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you

I am not scared of the elements  
I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
Yeah  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

Kamber let out a sigh as she finished the song, seeing the twins had settled back to peaceful sleep with smiles on their faces. Kamber leant back against the pillows even though she was not tired.  
“I choose you,” she whispered. “But do you still choose me?”

Edward felt about ready to throw up. Since he had agreed to spend time with Bella in exchange for Bella leaving him and his family alone, he had probably brushed his teeth and washed his face more often than even Alice and Rosalie! He was sitting on the couch in Bella’s apartment, not allowed to move as Bella enjoyed herself.  
The moment Edward learnt that Bella now lived on her own in an apartment in town, he had told the girl that they were not going to have relations and the only thing Bella was allowed to do to him was kiss and fondle. That was it. The girl had begrudgedly agreed, but Edward almost wished he had asked her to not kiss him either. Her kisses weren’t sweet and gentle like Kamber’s when she was comforting him or being sweet or saying goodnight, nor were they strong, firm and passionate when she tried to convey how much she loved him or to snap him out of a temper or thirst he couldn’t control. These kisses were full of lust, most of the times wet and full of tongue.  
Bella shifted on her spot where she was sitting next to Edward and climbed onto his lap to straddle him. She slipped her hands behind his neck and partially under his collar to pull his head up toward her. Edward knew that if he tried to resist then Bella would break their agreement and who knows what Bella would do. He wasn’t going to destroy Kamber and his family’s life because he wasn’t strong enough to deal with Bella’s advances. It was just two more weeks anyway and he would be free of her.  
Bella latched her lips onto Edward’s making loud smacking sounds as her lips left his then latched on again. She let out little whimpers and moans but none of them turned Edward on. Her tongue touched Edward’s lips and he had the urge to refuse her, but the girl gave him a pointed look and groaning inwardly, Edward parted his lips. The girl thrust her tongue into his mouth and explored all of his mouth with her tongue, moving her head around to get better angles as her lips kept smacking with his.  
The girl began to rock her hips against Edward’s leg, moaning and grunting against his mouth.  
Finally, Edward had just about enough especially when Bella slipped one hand toward his pants. He roughly pushed her off and stood up, grabbing his jacket.  
“Your hour time limit is up. I’m going home.”  
Bella sneered at the man, lounging on the couch. “What if I tell you I am considering shortening your contract?”  
Edward paused in the doorway before looking at her. “And the catch?”  
“No catch,” Bella replied, smirking. “Except one day where you actually enjoy my advances.”  
“Like that would happen,” Edward replied, rolling his eyes and pulling on his jacket.  
“I don’t mean that you have to like it, just act like it.”  
Edward turned and looked at her with eyes flaring with fury, “Like play along and return your advances? Is this all a game to you?”  
Bella smiled and trailed her fingers along the back of the couch. “If you do for just one day, I will cut back your contract a week.”  
“I would rather not,” Edward replied. “Besides, I almost think you would blackmail me later.”  
“How about this then?” Bella asked. “I’ll give you three choices. The one I just mentioned… or, you act like your madly in love with me and return all my advances for three days and pretend you are on a ‘business trip’ and stay with me all of the three days….”  
“And what’s the third?” Edward asked, not liking either of the two suggestions she had offered.  
“You sleep with me for one night and we’ll call it done,” Bella replied.  
Edward snorted, “The last one is never going to happen.”  
Bella shrugged, “It was worth the try. Either you be mine for three days, but nothing beyond cuddling, kissing and fondling and in return your contract is over…. Or you return my advances for one day and you get one week off…. And possible blackmail afterwards.”  
Edward sighed. Both were worse than the other. He couldn’t risk getting put into another blackmail contract for longer so he decided, “I’ll tell Kamber I am on a business trip but if you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone or go against your side of the bargain, I will personally see that you aren’t able to breathe anything.”  
He saw a flicker of fear in the girl’s eyes but she hid it well before nodding, “Agreed. See you in two days.”  
When Edward returned home about fifteen minutes later, he found Emmett sitting at the table where Alice where she was trying to teach him how to make paper crafts while Viggo sat on Emmett’s lap, correcting Emmett’s clumsy attempts with accuracy.   
Meanwhile, on the floor Rosalie was watching Jasper and Hunter play chess, acting as the referee since Hunter’s talent in chess was making Jasper try to sneak in a few cheat moves.   
The twins looked up when their father entered, and their faces lit up. Both scurried away from their aunts and uncles and rushed over to him, wrapping their arms around his legs. Both boys looked like they could be about three or four years old even though they were barely two months old. Both had rustic light reddish-brown hair from Edward and bright blue eyes from Kamber.   
Edward knelt down in front of them and pulled them both into a smothering hug, burying his face in their hair and inhaling their scent. They smelt of cedar wood and fresh linen. He gave each of them a kiss on the head before releasing them to look at their fully.  
“What’s wrong daddy?” Viggo asked, looking at his father quizzically. “You’re acting sad.”  
Edward smiled and gently ruffled his son’s hair, “I have to go on a trip tomorrow evening.”  
“For how long?” Hunter asked, his eyes widening in surprise. “What for?”  
“Just for three days,” Edward replied. “It’s for work.”  
“You found a job?” Viggo asked, surprised. “I thought you were going to be a doctor like Grandpa Carlisle.”  
Edward smiled before pinching Viggo’s cheek. Since when did he become so smart? “Yeah I am, but until I finish medical school, I want to get a job.”  
“Okay daddy,” Hunter whispered, sensing that Viggo was still not quite believing their father’s excuse.  
Viggo looked over at Hunter and sensed that Hunter was trying to not start a tense conversation, so he nodded too.  
Edward smiled before kissing them both on the forehead, “Better go back to your aunts and uncles before they burst a bubble. I’m going to find your mother.”  
“She’s upstairs having reading time,” Viggo announced.  
Edward nodded before hugging his sons and heading upstairs. When he burst into the room, Kamber looked up from where she had been reading a book on the bed with the bedside light on. She looked up and smiled at Edward.  
“You’re home early!” she remarked, closing her book. “How did everything g….”  
She never finished her sentence for Edward practically flew across the room and tackled the girl to the bed, crashing his lips onto hers. Kamber stared in surprise as Edward drew back, his hands on either side of her head keeping him up and he was already breathing heavily.  
“What happened?” she asked.  
Edward shook his head, “Nothing…. I just…. I need you right now.”  
Kamber bit the inside of her lip. She wanted to refuse him and demand that he tell her what was going on but the urgent, desperate look in his eyes made her stop and biting back her suspicion, she nodded and gently kissed him.  
Edward pressed her hard to the bed, making sure he could feel all of her beneath him as he filled his breathing with her scent and gently devoured her mouth. He was going to be stuck with Bella for three long days in Seattle (the place she had chosen for his ‘business trip’) and had to pretend to be madly in love with Bella for those long three days. He wasn’t going to leave until he was sure that he had Kamber filling his senses. It was the only thing that was going to keep him from going mad.  
Kamber was shocked at his strangely desperate, passionate behavior but she felt that he was trying to erase something from his memory, so she let him. That night Alice had sensed something was up so she had the twins bunk with her and Jasper for the night, leaving Edward and Kamber to their long, passionate and desperate time together. For, she had a feeling that what was going to follow wasn’t good.

“Kamber isn’t feeling well?” Calliope asked. “That’s strange. Do you think it has something to do with the pregnancy?”  
Carlisle shook his head, “I don’t think it’s anything physical…. But emotional.”  
Zayne smiled. “Well that is more than enough reason to want to see us…. But why did she specifically ask for Calliope and me?”  
The doctor vampire shrugged, “She didn’t say.”  
Zayne was about to speak again but Calliope interrupted him. “We’ll go see how she is. Where is Edward?”  
“He left last night for a business trip,” Carlisle replied. “He’ll be back in three days. The twins are out with Jasper and Emmett, hunting.”  
The two Vicasi kids nodded before heading upstairs to Kamber’s room. When they entered, they found her sitting on the edge of her bed, a piece of paper in her hand and staring off into space.  
“Kam?” Zayne asked. “What happened?”  
Kamber looked up at their appearance and her face showed signs of relief. Calliope rushed over and sat down next to her sister, wrapping her in a hug, “Whatever it is, we’re here to help you.”  
Zayne walked over and grabbing a chair, sat down on it backwards so he was facing Kamber, “So what’s up?”  
Kamber sighed, looking down at the paper in her hands, “Edward has been acting weird the past several weeks. At first, I thought he was just busy or worried about trying to find a job and I told him it wouldn’t matter if he got a job or not, but he said it wasn’t that. Then yesterday he came home and acted all different and more loving than usual…. And he disappeared again to leave for the trip.”  
“He still isn’t around when you wake up?” Zayne asked, frowning. “Maybe he’s going through something difficult and he doesn’t want to worry you about it.”  
Kamber nodded, “That’s what I thought…. Until I saw a text on his phone while he was in the shower.”  
The girl grabbed her phone and turned on a photo that she had taken and showed it to Zayne. The boy looked at it and saw it was a screenshot of a text.   
Edward: I told you to not contact me like this anymore.   
Bella: You think I would listen? When will you come by tomorrow?  
Edward: Usual time  
Bella: Man of few words huh?  
Edward: Stop annoying me  
Bella: ooh so scary!  
Edward: I’m warning you  
Bella: Fine, just hurry over here before I die of boredom

“Why in the world is he texting his ex?” Zayne asked, frowning.  
“Maybe she is annoying him,” Calliope suggested.  
Zayne shook his head. “The way that she is talking, it sounds like they are doing something together. She asked when he would come by…. So that means he has gone to her house.”  
Calliope frowned, “Kamber, what do you think?”  
The girl shook her head, “I don’t know what to think. That’s why I need your help.”  
The two Vicasi kids smiled, “What is it?”  
“I need you to follow Edward. I don’t want to doubt him, but I am beginning to,” Kamber replied. “He is staying at this address.”  
She held out the piece of paper to Zayne who took it and looked at the address, “Seattle. Okay, when do we leave?”  
“In an hour,” Kamber replied. “Alice reserved you two tickets for a direct flight there. I got you a hotel room across the street from the hotel Edward is staying at.”  
Calliope smiled and tapped her ear, “Good thing I have overly enhanced hearing. We may not even need to leave our room! And with Zayne’s sixth sense, we won’t get caught. What about mom and dad?”  
Kamber smiled, “I asked Jacob Black and Antigone to cover for you. They’re going to make up a story that you two went with Seth and Leah to Alaska to visit Edward’s cousins up there. Leah and Seth know about it and they are going up there to hunt.”  
“What about Edward’s cousins?” Zayne asked. “Just making sure there is no hitch.”  
“Rosalie called them.” Kamber replied. “The only ones who know the truth about the plan are Edward’s cousins, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, me, you two, Antigone, Jacob, Seth and Leah.”  
“That’s quite a few people,” Zayne pointed out, but Calliope interrupted him.  
“But they’re all reliable. Don’t worry sis, we’ll get to the bottom of this.”  
Kamber smiled, “I was going to ask Alice or Rose to go but Edward can read their minds. He cannot read yours.”  
“Got it covered,” Zayne told her, patting her shoulder. “Leave it to us.”  
*********** 

Edward groaned. He had barely checked into his hotel room when Bella had called and told him that she was in the room across the hall from him. He had five minutes to get ready before they went out for a stroll.  
Edward grabbed his jacket and pulling it on, stepped out of his room. He saw that Bella had already left her room and was walking toward the elevator. Edward followed but kept rolling his eyes and internally groaning. He completely ignored Bella as she waved her hips seductively as she walked.   
When they reached the elevator, Bella opened the door and stepped in, revealing that it was empty. Edward stepped in and forced a smile onto his face.  
He walked in and stood across the elevator from Bella. Edward watched as she punched the first floor.  
The doors closed and they were left alone in silence.  
“Good thing I chose the rooms on the top floor,” Bella smirked.  
Edward frowned before looking at the panel to see that indeed they were on the 50th floor and were going all the way down.  
Before he had time to register this, Bella had crossed across the elevator and had pressed her leg between his thighs and crashed her lips to his.   
Edward wanted to resist but then he remembered their agreement. Groaning in his head, he grabbed the girl’s face with one hand and her thigh with the other, spinning around to pin her to the wall. Bella gasped and moaned as he pressed his weight against her and kissed her back, hard, darting his tongue into her mouth.  
Little did he know, that a certain Vicasi girl was standing in her bedroom across the street from him with a shocked expression her face.  
“Kamber isn’t going to like this,” Calliope whispered to Zayne.  
The boy sighed, “There is no way we can avoid telling her. She knew something bad was happening. The least we can do is tell her the nicest way possible… that Edward is not loyal.”


	13. 12

“Kam?” Alice whispered, peaking into her bedroom.  
Viggo and Hunter were asleep in the room across the hall which had been renovated for them since they were now the size of five-year olds and moved in their sleep which meant that there was little room for them in the same bed as Kamber.  
When Alice looked in, she was shocked to see Rosalie and Antigone in there, helping the girl pack!  
“What is going on?” she asked, charging into the room but closing it so that the twins, who were napping, weren’t roused.  
“I have to leave Alice,” Kamber replied, taking a pile of shirts from Rosalie and putting them in her backpack.  
“But Kam…” Alice started but Rosalie interrupted her.  
“Don’t tell me that you didn’t see this coming Alice. You can see the future,” Rose snapped. “You just didn’t tell us what you saw because you didn’t want to hurt Kamber.”  
Kamber lifted her eyes and Alice realized the girl had been crying… a lot!  
“But why Kam?” Alice asked. “We should talk to Edward about it. He might have had a reason.”  
“For what?” Antigone snapped. “For kissing Bella in the elevator?”  
Alice froze. She had always tried to support her brother and remain loyal to him but now that she thought of it, Edward would have told them if something was going on or he was having a hard time…. And yet he went and did something like this without explaining it.   
Alice sighed, “But where will you go?”  
Kamber took the books that Antigone handed to her and stuffed them into the little space left in her bag, “To visit my aunt and uncle in Austria.”  
“But that’s….” Alice started.  
“A long way away,” Kamber finished. “Yeah I know. I was considering leaving one of the boys here with Edward but the last thing I want is for the two of them to be separated…. But I didn’t feel comfortable leaving both twins here. I don’t want them growing up without their mother and….”  
The girl couldn’t finish for her voice caught in her throat and she had to swallow a sob. Alice walked across the room and drew the girl into a tight hug.  
“I understand Kam. I only hope that one day you’ll be able to return home and we can fix this all up.”  
Kamber nodded, “One day… I hope.”  
Without another word, Kamber drew away from her and silently left the room. Rose and Antigone followed, carrying the two bags Kamber filled. When they met her in the living room, she was carrying Viggo on her hip and had Hunter’s hand in his. Both had backpacks on their backs and were looking rather puzzled.  
The whole Cullen family, minus Edward, were in the living room as well as Kamber’s whole family.   
“Are you sure about this honey?” Mrs. Vicasi asked, trying to fight tears.  
Kamber nodded, “I need to do this.”  
One by one, her family members walked over and gave her a hug. She set Viggo down and allowed the twins to go and say farewell to their many aunts and uncles and grandparents. When Kamber reached Esme, the woman embraced her gently.  
“I am glad that you met Edward when you did,” she whispered. “I believe you may have helped him.”  
Kamber smiled sadly and shook her head, “Not enough.”  
Finally Carlisle reached the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Be careful. I know you are more than capable of protecting your family.”  
Kamber smiled before hugging the doctor vampire. Finally, the girl stepped back to look at her family. Viggo and Hunter walked over to her, both of them taking one of her hands.  
The girl smiled at her family before she turned and headed out the door. Silently she threw her bag into the back of the truck that her dad had given her. She then lifted each of the twins and buckled them into their car seat before climbing into the front seat herself.  
They were about halfway down the road when Kamber picked up her phone and dialed a number rather quickly before putting the phone to her ear.  
“Calliope,” she whispered. “Update?”  
There was a voice on the other end of the line before a smile lit up Kamber’s face, “Great. Let dad know…. No don’t call Alice, remember? Edward can hear her thoughts. Okay. Bye.”  
After hanging up, Kamber smiled but quickly put on a serious face before closing her eyes and concentrating. She entered her own mind and began to balance it out, that way her mind was no open to everyone…. No longer blocking her thoughts.  
‘Why? Why Edward? Why did you do that?’  
Then quickly, the girl reset the balance in her mind, so her mind was now blocked before she smiled into the rearview mirror at the twins who were smiling back.  
Viggo turned to Hunter and quickly connected their minds.  
‘Poor mother. She is so sad. I wonder why daddy isn’t coming home.’  
Hunter smiled, ‘Same. I wonder why we’re going to Austria without daddy.’  
Kamber smiled when she saw the twins looking at each other in the back seat. She knew what they were doing. She glanced down at her watch and saw she had two hours before the plane was to take off.   
‘This is going to be interesting.’

Edward was pressed against the wall of an alley way again. Bella was all over him, practically eating his face off. He sighed. This was the last day and then he could return home to Kamber and the twins and live a normal life. He would talk to Carlisle about moving, making an excuse about people suspecting Carlisle’s immortality.   
Bella pressed into him and moaned, smirking when he was forced to smile at her. However, as Bella latched her lips to his neck, he froze. Did he just hear someone’s thoughts? He always stayed in tune with his parents and siblings’ thoughts…. But there was another pair of thoughts that caught his attention.  
It was two people’s thoughts…. and they were talking to each other. Then it dawned on him. It was the twins! Maybe listening to the twins’ thoughts would help time fly by to when he wasn’t bombarded by Bella.  
However, what the two boys were thinking of made Edward freeze.   
Poor mother….  
Why is daddy not home….  
Mom was crying last night when Aunt Calliope and Uncle Zayne came home from Seattle….  
Aunty Rose is really mad….   
I think she’s mad at daddy….  
Where is daddy….  
Where is daddy….  
Poor mother….  
Why are we at the airport….  
Mommy said we’re going to Austria….  
Where is Austria….  
Why isn’t daddy here?

Edward frowned, forgetting all about Bella and concentrating on his sons’ memories that kept coming in and out of his mind. Suddenly…. He caught a whiff of another thought close to the twins and he froze when he realized who’s it was….

Why did you choose Bella Edward?  
I thought you loved me….  
I promised I would always love you….  
Maybe I wasn’t the right one for you….  
But you were the right one for me….  
I love you Edward….  
Love you….

Then it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Edward seemed to snap and pushed Bella off of him, almost making her fall over.  
“What’s up with you?” she asked, smirking, thinking that it was part of Edward’s playacting.  
“Times up Bella,” Edward hissed. “You say a word and there will be a houseful of vampires after you.”  
Bella was barely able to open his mouth before Edward ran out of the alley at top speed and back to his car that was parked at the gas pump. He basically threw himself into the car and turned it on, flying out of the lot.

“Come on boys,” Kamber called to the twins.  
Viggo and Hunter were staring around them in wonder as they walked through the airport. Kamber found a bench away from all the other people who were waiting to get on the plane and set her bags down. The twins walked over and plopped down on the bench next to her.   
Kamber opened her phone and glanced at her texts. Antigone and Glynn had both texted her to check to see if she had gotten to the airport alright.   
She glanced at the time and saw they had thirty minutes till the plane arrived.  
“Come on,” she whispered nervously. “Please don’t be late.”  
Almost by magic, she sensed someone’s presence nearby and looking up, she saw a pair of amber eyes staring at her as the person rushed toward her. Kamber rose to her feet and glanced at the twins to see that they had spied the person too but were just smiling, probably talking to each other in their minds.  
“Kamber,” Edward whispered hoarsely, coming to stop in front of her.   
He was staring at her long and hard, expecting her to do anything…. Yell at him, slap him… anything. However, the girl just smiled up at him sweetly. Reaching up, she planted a warm kiss on his cheek.  
“About time you got here,” she remarked in a teasing tone.  
Edward furrowed his brow in confusion, “Listen Kam…. What happened with Bella…. I didn’t want to do it…. she… I mean she blackmailed me…. she said that if I didn’t…...”  
The girl cut him off when her laughter broke out and she had to clutch her stomach to stop from laughing. Edward stared at her wide eyed. What was going on with Kamber? After everything he had done to her, she was laughing. Was she drunk?  
“You think I didn’t know that?” Kamber asked, finally calming down. “You think I didn’t know that Bella blocked you from getting a job and met you at the mechanic shop?”  
Edward frowned, wondering how on earth she knew about that when a thought dawned on him, “But that is not even the half of it…”  
“Yeah I know,” Kamber replied, completely placid and calm. “She threatened to not let you get a job unless you spent time with her for a month but when you refused, she threatened to reveal her knowledge of your being a vampire. You agreed to a month of allowing her to fondle and kiss you if she agreed to keep quiet…. Then a few days ago she made a new offer to cut the deal short if you went on a three-day trip with her and pretended to return her advances….”  
Edward felt his jaw drop and his eyes widened though his wife just smiled up him, a mischievous look in her eyes.  
“How….”  
“You think I don’t know you Edward?” the girl asked, crossing her arms. “You don’t clear your history on the computer, and I saw what you were searching and all the emails you got with the refusals. In case you have forgotten, my dad is a lawyer, so I didn’t fail to notice that the refusal emails you got also had Bella’s email attached as well.”  
“Wait what?” Edward asked, freezing.  
Kamber nodded, “Yeah, you kinda missed that part. Anyway, I paid a visit to the Swan’s and the chief told me that Bella was at the mechanics… and I knew you were there too. I called Calliope and asked her to investigate and find out what Bella was doing to you. Chief Swan admitted to going with Bella’s request of spreading a rumor about you to the employers and he promised to tell me whenever Bella left her house.”  
“But Bella lives alone,” Edward pointed out.  
“Yeah well,” Kamber mused aloud. “Chief Swan isn’t stupid, and he knows about Bella’s habit of getting into mischief, so he tracks her phone. Whenever you left home, I would contact him and he would let me know where Bella had gone, then Calliope or Zayne would follow and…. Let’s just say my parents gave birth to a bunch of Sherlock Holmeses.”  
Edward ran his fingers through his hair. His wife had known what had been happening the whole time!?  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked.  
Kamber smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her cheek on his chest, “I wanted you to tell me in your own time… but when you never said anything about it and tried to deal with this by yourself, I decided to take things into my own hands… a little more than I already had.”  
Edward frowned and glanced over Kamber’s head at the twins who were grinning cheekily at their father.   
Fooled ya!  
Don’t say that! Mommy said to not tease daddy  
It’s funny though that he actually believed it!  
Edward’s eyes widened at his sons’ thoughts before he gently pushed Kamber back to look at her grinning face.  
“You mean…. Letting me hear your thoughts…. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose’s thoughts about you leaving…. you pretending to go to Austria….”  
“It was all a set up stupid,” Kamber said, punching his chest playfully. “I had to get you home somehow and I thought that if you believed that I was leaving with the twins, then you come home and actually open up about what is going on in that brain of yours. It’s great that you can read minds but Edward, that doesn’t mean you cannot share your thoughts with others.”  
Edward let out a shaky breath and felt tears creep to his eyes. He should have known that Kamber was suspicious. After all, she is her father’s daughter!  
He slumped, his hands falling to rest on Kamber’s shoulders before he lifted his head, tears rimming his golden eyes. Finally, he did what he had been wanting to do for three days. He drew the girl’s head up to him and crashed his lips to hers.   
Yay!  
Shut up!  
Don’t tell me to shut up! You are just as happy!  
Shut up.  
I wonder when mommy is going to tell him about the surprise.  
Like he isn’t surprised enough already.  
You’ve got a point.

Edward smiled at his sons’ thoughts. They definitely got their sarcasm from their mother! However, what Viggo had said caught his attention. Gently he pulled away from the kiss and looked down into Kamber’s eyes.  
“So… what is this surprise that our sons are thinking about?” he asked, smiling.  
Kamber looked over at the twins to see that they were smiling sheepishly, not realizing that their father had been listening the whole time. Turning back to Edward, she reached down and taking his hand into hers, pressed it to her abdomen.  
“I was going to wait until you got back from Seattle to try and reach you… but after I found about this little one, I didn’t want to wait.”  
Edward’s mouth dropped back open and the twins chuckled at this. They found it rather amusing to see their father’s surprised expression. Viggo scuttled off the bench and dragged his twin over to their parents before gripping his father’s leg and looking up at him.  
“You better kiss her daddy, or I will,” the boy replied, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.  
Edward and Kamber chuckled when Hunter quickly covered his brother’s mouth and clobbered him over the head for saying such a thing.   
Edward looked down at Kamber who was smiling at him and he felt his heart relax. He bent down and pressed a warm, gentle kiss to her lips and Kamber smiled into it, both of them ignoring the gagging noises that Hunter was giving them and the fangirling squeals from Viggo that were partially muffled by Hunter’s hand that was still over Viggo’s mouth. Everything was going to be okay now. He hadn’t lost Kamber or the twins and he could figure out how to deal with Bella…. No scratch that…. They could figure out how to deal with her together.  
Suddenly Edward pulled away, his eyes widened.  
“What about Bella?” he asked, biting his lip.  
Kamber smirked and patted her husband’s cheek, “You’re so cute when you’re clueless.”  
Edward cocked his head in confusion while Kamber looked at the twins. She wasn’t sure she wanted them to hear this, so she stood on tiptoe and whispered into his ear.  
“She was trying to seduce you to make her crush jealous.”  
“How can you be sure that was it?” Edward asked. “She might have had an ulterior motive.”  
“Oh she did,” Kamber replied, whispering into his ear again. “Cuz her crush is a girl.”  
Edward froze, Kamber’s mouth still close to his ear. “You mean….”  
“Yep,” Kamber whispered. “Bella is lesbian.”

HEY!!! I had so much fun writing this chapter!!!! I was laughing the whole time!!! The next chapter will be the epilogue and the last chapter!!! I hope you have enjoyed A Thousand Years!!!!!!!

Epilogue: 15 years later

Kamber stretched as she stepped out of the car. Edward ran around the front of the car but saw that she had already got out and put on a pouting face. Kamber chuckled and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“You don’t have to be a gentleman all the time.”  
Edward raised his eyebrows in amusement, “It is our anniversary so yeah I do.”  
Kamber shook her head and wrapped her arm around his abdomen, “I love you just the way you are and you don’t have to make our anniversary special by acting gentlemanly. The nicest thing you can do is just be you.”  
“Okay love,” Edward whispered, bending down to kiss her thoroughly. When they got inside, they wouldn’t have time to be lovey dovey so might as well do it now.  
Kamber had to wrap her arms around Edward’s neck when he bent her backwards slightly to deepen the kiss. Finally, he pulled away and Kamber’s face was flushed, “Easy big guy,” she teased. “It’s only nine pm.”  
Edward rolled his eyes, “Yeah and should be the kids’ bedtime. I don’t know what possessed us to allow them to stay up till we got home.”  
“It’s the weekend honey,” Kamber pointed out. “And the twins…. Let’s just say the last time we went out they forgot to brush the kids’ teeth before putting them to bed so their breath smelt like dried blood the next morning.”  
Edward shrugged, “I don’t know about you but I kinda like that smell.”  
Kamber socked him in the shoulder as they climbed the steps to the front door of their house. “Well I don’t when I have to brush it in the morning before they go to school! Even with that overly strong-smelling toothpaste that Glynn invented still doesn’t take all the smell away. The kids at school wonder why our kids’ breath smells like fresh blood!”  
Edward chuckled, kissing her forehead, “You’re right. And we don’t go on dates every day, so it won’t hurt…. Right?”  
Kamber smiled as she reached underneath the pot on the porch for the key. For their second anniversary, Kamber and Edward had been gifted their own house about a mile from the Cullens and Vicasi’s, so they were close to both their families but also had some privacy. Since then, Alice and Jasper had moved to a cute little log cabin in the woods on the ridge by the Cullen’s where Alice worked as a fashion and hair designer while Jasper wrote detective and spy novels and was well known as an anonymous celebrity. Rosalie and Emmett had bought an apartment in town and Emmett worked as a car dealer and had his own shop: Cullen Dealers. Rosalie oftentimes spent most of her day with Alice, helping design outfits and hair.   
Antigone had happily married Jacob Black and the two now lived with the Blacks and had two kids: a boy and a girl…. Luke and Stephany.   
Kenelm, Neveah, Eustace, Hermione, Dashiell, Vanessa and Holden still lived with Kamber’s parents since they were still ‘little’. Dale and Imogen were living with Rosalie and Emmett since they were closer to the school and the two had become involved with sports.   
Calliope and Zayne were living in a house with Vince and Glynn a few miles from their parents where Calliope and Zayne were taking law through online classes and from their father. Glynn and Vince had created a site and had invented all kinds of things, including a toothpaste especially for vampires and werewolves that had a stronger smell so as to erase the stench of blood.  
When people started to whisper about the Vicasi and Cullen families’ strange lack of aging, the Vicasi’s decided on a plan. Eustace had been gifted the power of hypnosis, the ability to control people’s minds. So, once every few years when people began to get suspicious of their behavior, he would erase everyone’s memories of the Vicasi or Cullens, that way they would never have to move, and no one would remember the Vicasi or Cullens.   
After Kamber and Edward had returned home with the twins 15 years ago, Eustace had announced that he had erased Bella’s memories of Edward so that she no longer even knew who he was and life went on.  
Kamber finally unlocked the front door and the two stepped into their house.  
They had barely hung up their coats when they could hear the footsteps of the kids upstairs…. Then the shouts…. And then they saw their children come tearing down the stairs, multiple heads all different heights with huge grins on their faces.   
Four-year-old Kokoro and six-year-old Casper were the first ones to reach their parents and totaled into them. Kamber smiled, bending down to hug her daughter and quickly covered her ears so that the other kids’ yells wouldn’t hurt her ears. Kokoro had inherited the vampire gift of sharp hearing as well as sharp sight and sometimes loud sounds hurt her ears.   
Casper grabbed his father’s leg and Edward picked him up, smiling at his son’s joyful face. However, he saw a little spark run up Casper’s hair and quickly Edward pinched his son’s nose and Casper’s face swelled slightly before relaxing. The lad had, believe it or not, been born with the gift of explosions. He could make them on his own, but sometimes they would happen if he sneezed, yawned or hiccupped and the best way to stop them was to pinch his nose which was something that Viggo had discovered by accident.  
When the twins had both reached the age of fifteen, Kamber and Edward began to worry for they had several more kids on the way and the speed of their growth was worrying them. For the twins, every week they had to get them new clothes and in their fast growth, they feared that people would notice their change because they couldn’t send the kids to school for fear that people would notice their rapid growth.  
In that case, Carlisle did some testing and soon discovered the answer…. Kamber. Her gift of balance was the answer to making the kids grow at a natural pace. The girl gave each of her kids an ounce of blood whenever she gave birth to one of them and by consuming her blood, they consumed her balance which then balanced out their growth as well as mental development so instead of growing and learning at a rapid pace, they grew normally and at the same pace as normal kids.  
Kamber stood up from Kokoro’s height to take two-year-old Blair from their fourteen-year-old daughter Raden. Raden had been born just a few weeks after the encounter with Bella and almost immediately had learnt that she could mess with time, similar to her grandfather: Mr. Vicasi. But only slightly. She could turn back time or stall time or speed up time but only for individual things, one at a time. Blair smiled at her mother before pointing to her heard where two little bunny ears had appeared.  
“Hunter started it,” Viggo yelled, quickly getting himself out of trouble.  
Edward and Kamber chuckled. Little Blair had the ability to not morph entirely but to take on certain traits of animals such as wings, tails, ears and noses. The twins found it vastly amusing to give her new animals to try since she could morph the features of almost every animal.  
Hunter clobbered his twin over the head before smiling sheepishly at his parents.   
Finally, eight-year-old Xena and ten-year-old Ranger trotted over to their parents and gave each of them a hug. Even though Xena and Ranger were two years apart, the two were inseparable. Ranger had the ability to turn certain things into organic objects, such as turn a rabbit into a cube as well as turn organic things to life, such as bring a clock to life with legs, eyes and arms. However, it was only a temporary thing and he could only bring the thing to life or make the thing organic for about twenty minutes at the most. Xena meanwhile had the ability to create force fields which often caused some problems for Edward since he couldn’t read her mind when she had her force field up. However, it also meant that she always won dodgeball!  
Lastly, calm and intellectual twelve-year-old Mitsuru walked over to Edward and held out the baby, Dixie who had just recently turned one. Dixie’s abilities were still unknown since she was so little, but Mitsuru had the talent of echolocation and also the sixth sense, similar to his uncle Zayne.  
Edward scooped up little Dixie and kissed her round cheek before the girl sleepily laid her head on his shoulder.  
“Alright, you said hello, now time for bed!”  
“AW!” All the kids cried but when Kamber gave them a pointed look, they all scurried off to bed.   
Raden gently took Dixie from Edward before carrying the baby up to the nursery to put her to bed. The two waited until they heard all the doors upstairs close before they relaxed. Now the house was quiet.  
Kamber sighed, sitting down on the couch, “What a day! Tomorrow is Sunday.”  
“Yeah,” Edward said, sitting down next to her. “We’re meeting up with the others for baseball because there is thunder scheduled for tomorrow.”  
He smirked as his wife leant back on the couch. Reaching one arm over and around his waist, he pulled her close to him and kissed her strongly on the mouth, touching her lips with his tongue. Kamber smirked at him, pushing him back gently.  
“The kids just went to sleep honey,” Kamber whispered.  
Edward smirked, “They’ll stay in bed if they know what’s good for them.”  
Kamber rolled her eyes playfully but smiled when Edward kissed the crook of her neck, “You sure you want another little one already? I thought you already chose Dixie as daddy’s little girl.”  
Edward smirked against her skin before giving her a soft kiss. He pulled her over and onto her lap, so she was straddling him, and he buried his face into her chest, sighing as he breathed in her scent.  
“I don’t mind having dozens of ‘daddy’s little girls’. Just as long as long as they are with you.”  
Kamber smiled and kissed Edward’s hair before lifting his face to look at her. Gently she pressed her lips to his and smirked when his hands touched the zipper of her dress.  
“Same here. I have loved you for a thousand years….”  
“And I’ll love you for a thousand more,” Edward finished, kissing her one more time before lifting her up and carrying her upstairs.  
Edward smiled as he laid back later that evening, Kamber curled up next to him, tired but smiling as she lay naked next to him. He had succeeded in finding his mate and receiving her love in return. Even though he had made mistakes and hadn’t trusted her to help him, she had remained true to him and now, they had a happy family and as long as they trusted each other, nothing was going to tear them apart.  
Edward was just about to lean back to rest when he caught whiff of the twins’ thoughts down the hallway.  
About time they stopped making noise! It’s almost midnight!  
You were the one who didn’t want to go to bed Vig. Stop complaining.  
I’ll stop complaining when they stop duking it out every night.  
That was entirely the wrong term.  
Oh, shut up!  
You do realize that dad is probably listening to our thoughts right now  
How do you know?  
Because he does every night when mom falls asleep and if we stay up any longer then we’ll have to take Casper for a swim in the morning.  
Seriously, he has some serious bad morning tantrums  
They are only temporary mom said. He’s still a kid.  
Since when have you become so wise? Are you hanging out with Mitsuru too much?  
You aren’t hanging out with him enough. It might do you good.  
You calling me unintelligent?  
No, just moderately opaque  
So…. You’re saying I’m stupid.  
Yeah that was the word I was looking for  
DAD!!!!!!!!!!  
Oh, shut up.  
Edward chuckled when he heard their thoughts drift off into dreams and he leant back, pulling Kamber close to him.  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

“I love it when you sing,” Kamber whispered.  
Edward smirked down at the girl who was laying with her eyes closed, “You are supposed to be asleep.”  
Kamber just smiled, snuggling closer to him and wrapping her arms around him, “I have died every day waiting for you.”  
Edward smiled and kissed her head, closing his eyes. “And I won’t make you wait any longer.”  
“That wasn’t part of the song.”  
“Go to sleep.”


End file.
